Riding a Fine Line
by captain ty
Summary: What do you do when things aren't what you expected? Speirs/OC possible Luz/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

_Aldbourne-September 1943_

Jim McCall sat watching his friend sleep, well if it really could be called that. Court never really slept, dozed yes, sleep no. None of them had had a good night's sleep since Africa. Even as he watched Court move and mumble in sleep, he knew the exact point in the dream where she would sit straight up clutching her shoulder and swallowing the scream that threatened to escape. He knew it so well because it was the same dream he had when he actually slept.

They had only arrived in England a week ago, their company being reassigned to support the 101st Airborne. He couldn't say he was ungrateful, the change of pace was very welcome especially after Sicily, but Court wasn't doing well here, too much time off and too many men. It was causing her to become further withdrawn and suspicious. Sighing he scooted closer to the edge of his bunk and crushed out his cigarette because it was due for the dream to end.

Like a well worn record, Court jerked straight up clutching her right shoulder and swallowing the scream that in reality had occurred. Wildly looking around the room, her eyes finally focused on Jim.

"You okay, that time it seemed worse than the others."

Nodding she swallowed and tried to wet her mouth before speaking, it had dried out during sleep, a harsh reminder of the dream it's self. This time the dream had been worse than normal, the dream had been so real she swore she could feel the sand still scrapping against her skin.

"Yeah I'm good now, Jim when do the dreams ever stop?"

Jim shook his head "I'm not sure it ever does, but hey, since you're up I'm going to rack out for a while. Remember we've got to head to the port in the morning to pick up the new unit."

"Okay, yeah I'm good, you grab some sleep."

Court grabbed a cigarette and pulled her knees up to her chest absently rubbing her shoulder. The wound didn't hurt any more, just the memory of it. The whole thing had been stupid, Patton might be a brilliant tactician, but he was not healthy for the troops. Her convoy had been hauling fuel for his tanks when the Luftwaffe decided they made a great target. She'd lost her co-driver that day and nearly her own life when the fuel blew.

Trying not to think about it any longer she closed her eyes and wondered what the new assignment would mean. They'd all been thrilled to leave the arid gritty environment of Africa that eroded soldier's morale as quickly as it did the equipment, only to end up in Sicily. Where the hills combined with oppressive heat was the same as Africa, just minus the sand. Now they were here and all of them freezing their asses off in England; they held no hope that winter wouldn't be bad. She was convinced the Army was trying to kill her slowly with climate changes.

Since moving to England Jim and she managed to share a room by themselves, the privileges of rank and being some of the last few veterans. Knowing he would need her soon, she quietly got up and went to sit with him on the bed. She'd learned if she put his head in her lap and brushed his hair, the dream wouldn't come. Brushing her fingers through his hair she was thankful again she'd found a way to join up with him.

He really was the only family she had left and well, someone had to look after him. When he'd told her he was joining the Army she'd announced she was going with him. Jim had laughed telling her there was no way to get past the physical and since she lacked some physical equipment for the job…but she'd been resourceful and had a doctor sign off she, no he was fit for duty.

Since she'd managed to beat the odds, Jim agreed to help her keep her secret, even though he hated it. He'd even done it when she'd been wounded in Africa and that had not been easy. The wound coupled with the burn had almost killed her, but the sheer will to live had been the deciding factor between life and death. To the rest of the world Court Davis was still a man, she could almost laugh at the thought of the look on her buddies faces if they ever found out she wasn't a man.

Looking down at the man currently laying in her lap she felt an overwhelming sense of love and affection. They'd know each other since they were children and when she'd lost her parents, Jim and his family had taken her in like a sister. She had no idea what she would do without him, and that was something she didn't like the think about. Now they were in England, it would give them a chance to rest and get ready for the big push.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Court jumped down from the truck and moved to drop the tailgate. The Samaria was just being pushed up to the dock so they had arrived at the perfect time. Jim passed her a cigarette and they leaned up against her truck to watch the ship dock.

"So did you get any sleep last night?"

Court shook her head, "nah, that's okay that just means I'll sleep better tonight. What about you, you seemed pretty comfortable."

Jim lifted and eyebrow, "you know I know exactly what you do when I sleep." Pausing for a moment he looked down and shuffled his feet, "I really appreciate it, I wish there was something I could do to make you sleep better."

"Oh well then, you could make the war end, or better yet how about a decent drink tonight at the pub. If none of those agree with you, I'm sure I'll think of something, okay look alive here they come."

Court tossed down her cigarette and watched her platoon leader run over to the gangplank and begin to yell for the company they were to drive. Finally a group of men separated themselves from the rest and started toward her platoon.

"Corporal Davis, get over here."

Court jogged up to her Lieutenant; a replacement for the one who'd been killed in Sicily was a little too eager to please and annoyed her and the other veterans to distraction.

"Yes, Lieutenant, what do you need?"

The lieutenant waved his hand in the direction of the group of men next to him. "These men are your cargo, get them on the truck and get moving."

Court turned to face the group and watched as a taller man separated himself from the group. His bright blue eyes examined her from top to bottom and for a moment, she had to resist the urge to fidget.

"Ah, Corporal if you'll point us in the right direction we'll get moving."

Court hooked a thumb over her shoulder, "there you go sir, just get your men loaded and we'll be on our way. We've got a hell of a drive, about four hours."

The man nodded turning to the Sergeant next to him getting the men moving. Court moved over to where Jim was standing, each of them facing each other but still turned where they could watch their trucks.

"You know this new group spooks me, take a look at that Lieutenant, he looked me up and down before deciding to speak…strange huh?"

Jim glanced over his should, "what the one with his back to us?"

"Yeah that's him, he's I don't know exactly, but he was just staring at me funny and well it makes me nervous."

Jim laughed loud enough to draw everyone's attention toward them. Court crossed her arms and resisted the urge to punch him; she really didn't see what was so funny.

Jim finally managed to stop laughing and wiped the tears from his face. "you really don't see what's going on do you?"

"Listen to me pea brain, if I was in on the joke I wouldn't be upset right now," she hissed at him.

Jim waved her off, "go on, I'll explain when we get back."

Tossing him a glare over her shoulder Court stomped her way back to the tailgate slamming it shut continuing to mutter under her breath about how stupid men could be.

Climbing into the cab of the truck she started the engine before realizing someone was sitting next to her. Glancing over at the Sergeant sitting next to her, he flashed a smile, "I hope you don't mind, but Lieutenant Winters wanted to ride in the back and well I won the toss for the front."

"Suit yourself Sergeant." Facing back forward she tried to focus on the road, the truck in front of her anything but the Sergeant sitting next to her keeping up a running commentary about his entire company. Finally, when he paused Court was able to ask a question, "so what's your name?"

"Oh, oh yeah, guess I forgot that, it's Luz, George Luz, radio man and all around go to guy. I also do impressions, but hey, what's yours?"

"Court Davis." She didn't bother to offer more information; she'd learned it was just safer that way. From the corner of her eye she noticed Luz frowning at her.

"Wow you seem kind of young, how old are you kid?"

Pulling her shoulders back she did her best to look pissed off, "not that's any of your business, but I'm 18, and this will be my third theater of operation. You got a problem with me Sergeant? She took her eyes from the road just long enough to pin Luz with a freezing green gaze.

Luz held his hands up, "nope not me, just curious, so where you from?"

Court sighed, "Vermont. Burlington if you want specifics. Look Sergeant, is there some reason you're giving me the third degree or is this what you do to everyone you meet?"

Luz actually looked hurt, "no, I was just making small talk; you know I figure we'll be seeing each other from now on and it don't hurt none to make friends. Sorry if I said something you didn't like."

Court wanted to bash her head against the steering wheel. The lack of sleep was turning her into a real bitch and she wasn't supposed to be a woman. Sighing she looked over at Luz again, "I'm sorry Luz, I know you don't mean anything by it, I guess I'm just tired, friends okay."

Smiling Luz clapped her on the shoulder a little harder than necessary, "yeah sure. So Court, where are the good bars?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jim was waiting at their favorite bar by the time she arrived, sliding onto the chair next to him, "so you want to tell me what was so funny today?"

Jim's eyebrow raised and he glance around to see if anyone was too close to them before continuing. "Amazing, you really don't get why he makes you nervous."

Court frowned and took a large drink from her lukewarm beer. She had no idea where this was going but she wasn't really in a playing mood. So she remained silent, knowing Jim would tire of the game and tell her any way.

Beside her he sighed and turned to face her. "Okay, tell me this, of all the men you've been around have any of them made you feel that way?"

"Well there was that one Captain in Algiers."

Jim snorted, "yeah well he was gay, you had a reason to be nervous, and I think he wanted you for a boy toy, but that wasn't exactly what I meant. Okay better yet, have you ever kissed a man?" He quickly held up his hand, "I don't count, I mean really kissed him?"

"Well I don't see how that is any of your business." Court turned her back on him, feigning a pout.

Jim put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. "Look, that's not anything bad, I'm just saying you've been playing this male game for two years and you in reality are almost twenty-three, come on are you telling me you aren't the least bit curious?"

Court sighed, "I never said that, it's just I can't exactly do anything about it here. Not like I can be Courtney tonight and Court tomorrow." She absently ran a hand through her male short hair then down to her shoulder.

Since there was no one in the bar but them he grabbed her hand and held it. "I think I might have an answer to your dilemma. There are some nurses coming in at the end of the week and well, where there are women there will be social functions."

Jerking her hand away from him she rubbed her shoulder again. "yeah well the hair is a little bit of a problem, not to mention…well you know how a look under this and well…"

Jim lifted her chin so she couldn't look away from him. "Look, some day none of this will matter," placing his hand over her scared shoulder, "you'll see there is going to be the one who'll make you not care."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days later they went out to pick up a company out of the 506th that couldn't make the march back due to the heavy rain. Parking the truck and climbing down they quickly loaded the trucks and were getting ready to leave when the cab door opened.

"Davis, you got room for someone up front?"

Glancing down at her Lieutenant, "sure sir, they can ride in the middle."

Hopping back down she moved out of the way to let the officer climb into the truck. She quickly climbed back into the truck glancing over at the Lieutenant sitting next to her.

"Hey sir, I need you to either spread your legs or move them to one side so I can shift."

The Lieutenant didn't speak but spread his legs allowing her access to the gear shift. Sighing internally she cast a quick glance at the man next to her and actually paused half-way to moving the stick shift.

His lips were drawn into a tense line but the cut of his jaw and his profile had her swallowing hard. Damn this had to be the best looking man she'd ever meet.

She was broken from staring at him by his loud sigh and turning to face her. His cold hazel eyes had turned almost black. "Corporal, I think you need to get moving and get your hand off my thigh."

Court quickly moved her hand to the gear shift and got the truck moving. Jesus what was wrong with her. Men didn't stare at other men; casting a quick glance at the Lieutenant again she noticed he was now watching her. Damn now she was in trouble.

She felt the Lieutenant shift in his seat right before his thigh connected with hers. "Corporal aren't you kind of small to drive this truck?"

Sighing, "no sir, I meet the height requirements and before you ask I'm old enough to be in the Army."

The Lieutenant pushed his thigh harder into hers, "I wasn't going to ask."

Gripping the steering wheel harder, Court was convinced that hell had just become England.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim. Also this is rated M for sex and language, you've been warned.

Chapter 2

The remainder of the ride was silent, with the Lieutenant's thigh pressed firmly against hers. She had two thoughts that kept going through her mind. One was the fact he was getting her entire right side soaking wet, he'd been so wet when he got into the truck, nothing was staying dry. The second was how hot he was. She could feel the heat from him through both layers of clothing.

When she finally pulled up in front of the tents, she had to restrain the sigh of relief that threatened to escape. He must have felt the same way because he practically pushed the other soldier out of the truck in his hurry to get away from her. When the door slammed shut, she did allow a sigh to escape. She actually missed his body heat now that the cold air was slowly seeping into her wet uniform. She could see him standing beside her truck talking to two other officers and she had to admit, full on he was even better looking. Jim was going to have a field day when she told him about this.

She was so engrossed in staring at him that when someone banged on her window she had to bite her lip to keep from yelping like a little girl. Rolling down the window, she saw Luz grinning up at her.

"Hey Court, what's new?"

"Not much, what are you doing out in miserable weather like this?"

Luz shrugged, "well you know, we're heading out in the field for a month and I'm trying to scrounge up some things, think you could help me out."

Glancing over to where the Lieutenant had been standing she found he was gone. "Sure Luz, hop in and let's go get what you need."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Aldbourne-November 1943_

Court sat beside Jim at the bar nursing her whiskey. They'd both been so busy the last few weeks this was the first chance they'd had to sit and talk.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened the day Lt. Speirs rode with you?"

Court gave him a look, "who the hell is Speirs? Do you realize how many officers ride in my truck and which specific incident are you talking about?"

Jim grinned mischievously, "you know exactly the one I'm talking about, the day you came back soaking wet and wouldn't talk."

"Oh is that his name, nothing happened, he rode in front, soaked me and the seat and got out as fast as he could." Court turned to face him narrowing her eyes, "why, what did you hear?"

"Oh well nothing much other than he had to remind you to get your hand off his thigh. Tsk, tsk, that isn't very normal behavior for a male now is it? Then of course, the soldier on the other side of him said Speirs pushed him out the door of the truck. I think you made the poor man nervous."

Groaning she dropped her head on the bar, "it wasn't that bad, I just kind of froze a moment, he was…well never mind what he was. Moreover, if I made him nervous, well then that makes two of us then. Don't worry, it won't happen again, in fact I volunteered to go pick up Easy tomorrow just to get out of jump duty with Dog."

Jim shrugged, "well I wouldn't worry too much he probably won't remember the event any way." Jim picked up his beer taking a drink, mentally counting down to one in his head waiting for Court to ask the question…

"What do you mean he won't remember hell he was there why would he forget?"

"Well, right after you guys dropped them; he went to the aid station and for the last two weeks has been in the hospital with pneumonia. They just let him out today; in fact, I think he's jumping tomorrow. Sure, you don't want to trade jobs with me?" Jim wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Snorting Court grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "not no but hell no! I think Speirs and I need to stay as far apart as humanly possible."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Luz climbed into the cab of Court's truck, he found a box waiting on him. "There you go Luz, everything you asked for and a little extra something for the ladies. Now, there's going to be a Thanksgiving Dance in two days, the list of available nurses is in the box as well, but I suggest you move fast, I hear Dog and Fox have been making the rounds while you guys were away. Is there anything else you need?"

Luz quickly dug through the box and grinned over at Court, "nope this should cover it, and so now what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, consider it a welcome to England present. Go have a good time and if you get lucky, don't forget who to thank."

Jim and Court managed to secure a table where they could enjoy the crowd without really being bothered. Several other members of the company were with them but the table went from full to only the two of them depending on the song that was playing. Most of the men were complaining that none of the nurses wanted to dance with them when they had so many paratroopers to choose from so they all sat nursing their beers and pouting.

Luz had given them a wave as he came in escorting a cute little nurse on his arm and Court had glanced over at Jim to see him watching a cute little blond intently. "Hey, you know you don't have to sit here right, why don't you go ask her to dance?"

Jim glanced over his shoulder, "nah, that's okay I don't want to leave you here alone."

Court put her boot on the edge of his chair and gave it a hard push, knocking him out of his seat. "I said go, so now go."

Jim grinned and quickly made his way over to the girl who nodded smiling with a silly grin as both made their way onto the dance floor. Court wasn't surprised; the girl had been watching Jim as much as he was watching her.

Watching other people in the room, she failed to notice a female come up and take Jim's chair. "So, what's your name cutie?"

Court barely kept from rolling her eyes, but smiled politely, "Court, what's yours?"

She had to clench her jaw together when the girl giggled, "I'm May, uh Court, would you like to dance?" The hopeful look on her face was too much, so Court had to wear her most disappointed look to pull this off this trick. "Well you know, I would enjoy that but see I got this leg wound in Africa and well, I just don't dance."

She watched May's face fall, and decided to toss her a bone, "but you know, those guys sitting over at the table probably would love to dance."

May followed Court's finger as she pointed at a table full of paratroopers. "So why don't you just walk on over and ask. I'm sure one will say yes…oh in fact; see the one with dark hair, the Lieutenant. I'd ask him first."

May hopped out of the chair and thanked Court heading over to the table. Unfortunately a large group of soldiers stepped between her and the table she'd sent May over to so she was going to miss the fun of May asking Lieutenant Speirs to dance.

Court's enjoyment was short lived when she saw Speirs and May heading off to the dance floor. The little red head curled around Speirs arm like a vine, which was really starting to irritate her. Damn, he was supposed to turn her down, not dance with her. Well that's what she got for screwing with him, because now she had to sit and watch him slow dance with the red headed vine.

When they were on the dance floor, she saw Speirs glance her way and she could have sworn he smirked at her. Damn him, he was too much. Downing the rest of her drink she stood and slowly made her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Luz.

"Hey Court, why don't you come join us?" Luz pointed over his shoulder at a group of Easy surrounding a small table.

Glancing back at the dance floor she almost groaned, there was no daylight between Speirs and his vine, yep, better to go sit with Easy and forget about the Lieutenant. "Sure, you can buy me a drink."

Luz walked her back to the table quickly introducing her to the boys as he termed them. Court grabbed a seat between Lipton and Guarnere and took a large drink from the one they had just sat in front of her.

"So Court, Luz says you were able to find the supplies we needed, not to mention a couple of items that the ladies would enjoy."

Court smiled at Lipton, "yeah it was easy, all the supply drivers get to see the items before they're broken out, so I just helped myself to a few. Hope it worked for you guys."

"Oh yeah, old Guarnere here had to pick between three ladies, so I guess it worked pretty well."

Bill pulled his head from the woman's neck that was on his lap, "yep, no complaints from me."

Court sat and drank with the group doing her best to forget about Speirs and his clingy red vine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So did we have a nice time last night?" Jim's too happy voice had her glaring at him as she tied her boots.

"Well apparently from you're little mood, I'd say not. Me, I had a great time and Sadie that little blonde, yeah well she was something else. We've made plans for the weekend."

Court mumbled under her breath, she was glad Jim was happy but that didn't help her any.

"Hey, Court, I was thinking you know I feel bad leaving you…"

"Jim just stop its okay. I'll be fine and I'm sure I can find something to do this weekend, they're always looking for extra drivers, besides I think there some training jumps I can pick up or something."

Jim frowned, "well okay, but next time we will find a way so you won't spend the whole time alone."

Court grabbed her jacket and started for the door, "yeah and how are we going to do that, since I'm definitely not gay I think I'll stay alone."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later when she was sitting on the back of the truck waiting on Dog Company to finish their training jump that she suddenly regretted her actions at the dance.

"So how did you know I liked red heads?"

The voice beside her made her jump and she was even more surprised to see Speirs leaning up on the side of the truck looking very amused.

"Well damn sir, don't read anything into it. I don't like red heads, especially clingy females, and since all you officers looked lonely…"

"You know Corporal; you've got a real smart mouth on you." The look he gave her was the same frozen hazel it'd been in the truck.

Court swallowed hard, "sorry sir, I just thought we were talking, didn't mean any disrespect."

Speirs nodded and stepped closer to her, his arm brushing up against her leg. "That's okay Corporal, just remember next time who you're speaking to." Turning he headed off to link up with the men returning from the jump, pausing he turned back and smirked over his shoulder, "lucky for you I like clingy women and she was very clingy."

When Court was sure Speirs couldn't see her any more she stuck her tongue out at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Aldbourne-December 1943_

Court loved Christmas and this year was no exception. England in December had turned into a wonderful Christmas card picture and if it weren't for the fact she had to drive in it, she'd have loved it even more.

Ever since the dance Jim had been spending more time with Sadie so Court had taken to spending free time with Luz and Lipton. Tonight they were all hanging out at a pub talking about the upcoming Christmas dance that the USO was putting on.

"Okay Court, just like the last one, we'll need your special talents to impress the ladies."

Court smiled and lifted her glass, "okay boys, just give me you're…"

Before she had even finished the list from Luz was in her hand. Glancing over it she whistled low, "don't want much do you. But yeah, I got you covered, when do you need it."

Luz grinned, "is tomorrow to much to ask?"

Court laughed and finishing the drink in front of her stood. "Nope, but I've got to get moving because somewhere out there someone else just got a list like I did. I'll drop it by tomorrow."

It was after midnight before she returned to the room she and Jim shared, carefully balancing two boxes, she sat everything down and closed the door. She had been worried she would wake him when she came in, but quickly saw she had the room to herself.

She had just lay down and gotten comfortable when the door opened and a very excited Jim came in carrying several packages.

"Jim, what are you doing with all that stuff? I mean I know you like her but it's only Christmas."

Jim laughed and tossed the stuff on the bed. "Nope, there are only a couple of items in there for Sadie, the rest my dear is for you and you alone."

Court laughed and moved to roll over, "yeah well I guess I'll just have to wait to see what you got me I'm too tired right now." Closing her eyes, she sighed only to squeak when something hairy dropped on her face. "What the hell is this?"

Jim laughed and sat on his bed across from her. "That my dear is called a wig, its brunette, but I thought it better to go with something not your natural color."

"Okay I'm confused, why exactly is it that you think I need a wig?" Court turned the item over in her hand looking at it. It wasn't half-bad and the color was dark, but still lighter than her own auburn hair.

"Well you see there is this dance coming up and I really think that Courtney needs to come out and play before she does something really stupid and jumps a man while acting like a man."

Court was shaking her head, "there is no way we can pull this off. I can't go in there, as Courtney and then the next day be Court, and we've had this discussion. It won't work I'm telling you it won't."

Jim sighed, "yes it will, there is going to be a lot of females here with the USO, very easy for a new girl to be here on minute and gone the next. Besides, I saw how you were glaring at Speirs and that female the last dance, wouldn't you like to be the one wrapped around him this time?"

"That's disgusting you know that, I just don't think it's going to work, what's the rest of that stuff, a dress and heels?"

"Yep sure is and we are going to practice the rest of this week till you learn to walk like a lady again. Come on, it's Christmas, the time when miracles happen."

Court snorted and threw the wig at him, "yeah it's also the time when court-martials can happen and I don't feel like being on the receiving end of one."

"Look, just think about it and you can make up your mind by Friday."

Court nodded and turned over with her back to Jim. She had to admit the chance to dance with Speirs was too tempting. What the hell, life was full of chances; maybe it was time she took this one.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim. Rated M for sexual themes and language.

Huge hugs to Bera 1719 who supported me through this and acted as Beta and idea generator you're great girl!!

Chapter 3

_"Yep sure it and we are going to practice the rest of this week till you learn to walk like a lady again. Come on, it's Christmas, the time when miracles happen."_

_Court snorted and threw the wig at him, "yeah it's also the time when court-martials can happen and I don't feel like being on the receiving end of one."_

_"Look, just think about it and you can make up your mind by Friday."_

_Court nodded and turned over with her back to Jim. She had to admit the chance to dance with Speirs was too tempting. What the hell, life was full of chances; maybe it was time she took this one._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay let's try this again Court and this time you need to concentrate."

Court turned in the heels and started back across the room toward Jim. She had originally thought that hell had been riding back in the truck pressed up against Speirs, but now she was convinced that hell had several levels, wearing high heels being the lowest level.

Glancing up at Jim, who was once again shaking his head, she stopped and closed her eyes waiting for the criticism she knew was coming.

"No, that's still not it. Gees, how can a woman not walk like a woman?"

Court put her hands on her hips, "well let's see, probably somewhere around Camp Eustis when I had to learn to drive trucks and walk like a man. Please Jim, I need to sit down these heels are killing me and I'm tired."

Jim stood and walked around her sizing her up from head to toe. "Well let me think for a moment. Okay I think I've got it," pushing her across the room he stood her facing the mirror and stood behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Okay, look in the mirror and tell you what you see."

Court turned her head to the side she assessed herself in the mirror. Well right now she had to admit she looked kind of ridiculous wearing high heels and her ODs rolled up to her calves. Moving further up her body she wasn't happy with how thin she was. It worked great when you were trying to be a young male, not so great when you wanted to attract one.

She sighed quickly passing over her breasts, or lack thereof. Biting her lip she assessed her face. Well she did like her eyes, the forest green color made them her best feature and when her hair had been long…

Finally she met Jim's eyes in the mirror, "well right now I see a woman trying to be a man, trying to learn how to walk like a woman."

Jim growled behind her. "No. Stop being so difficult. Okay I want you to close your eyes." Jim leaned in closer to her ear and griped her hips harder. "Okay now I want you to think about the most attractive man you can think of and how you would like him to see you walk across the room to him."

Jim slipped his hands from her hips and backed across the room. "Okay, open your eyes and walk toward me and this time, see who you want, not who's here."

Slowly opening her eyes she saw him. Roughly six feet, dark hair and deep hazel eyes that had darkened to almost black with the lust he felt for her. Smiling slightly she started across the floor toward him, loving how his sexy lips slowly developed into the smirk she knew so well.

"Damn girl, that's it!"

Blinking she refocused on Jim grinning at her. "That was perfect, holy cow that had to be the sexiest walk I've ever seen. So now that we have that down, tomorrow we'll put you in a dress and see what happens."

Collapsing back on the bed and breathing a sigh she quickly kicked the offending footwear off. Her feet hadn't hurt this bad in a long time. Glancing over at Jim he seemed to be very pleased with himself. "Okay, why if I might ask, do you seem so smug?"

Jim's smile grew wider, "I was just thinking about how shocked everyone's going to be when you come in."

Court snorted, "yeah right another female in a group of females. I'll be lucky if I'm not sitting alone all night."

"Yeah, so you think, I'll take that as a bet. In fact I'll bet you that you won't be sitting down all night."

Court sat up, "okay smartass, I'll take that bet, however with one stipulation."

Jim frowned, "uh, what's the stipulation?"

The feral smile that crossed her face actually had Jim worried. "The stipulation is this, if Speirs doesn't dance with me the bets off."

"Oh is that all and here I was worried. I'll take the bet and the stipulation, because trust me, there is no way I'll lose."

Suddenly it was Court who was very worried.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she went out to pick up Easy the next day Luz hopped into the truck. "So thanks for the supplies. You are really making me look good. So you going to the party on Saturday?"

"Nah, I volunteered to take a supply convoy to the port. Besides, nothing at the last one attracted me."

"Aw come on kid, you didn't even try. I saw that little red head trying to put the moves on ya. What you don't like girls?"

Court cringed, "yeah I like girls just fine, I just don't like them hanging off me like a vine. Besides, this will leave more for you."

Luz grinned, "why yes it will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Four long days of practice and at least she could walk across the floor smoothly, however tonight was the party and she will still sitting in front of the mirror staring at herself instead of getting dressed.

Jim had worked for three hours last night trying to teach her how to dance in heels and well it was painful for everyone. Especially Jim, whose feet had taken the brunt of the spiky heels when she missed a dance step.

When the door opened behind her she sighed, "Jim this is pointless, there is no way…who the hell are you?"

The blonde who stood looking at her smiled, "Jim told me that would probably be your reaction. I'm Sadie and he wanted me to come by and help you dress. He thought you might be a little out of practice."

Court still couldn't find her voice. Jim had just sealed their fates by telling someone she wasn't a guy. Dropping her head down on the table she contemplated how to kill him. The soft hand on her shoulder had her eyes rising up to meet the light blue eyes of the other woman.

Sadie smiled again, "I know what you're thinking you think that he's done something terrible and risked you both. You couldn't be more wrong. I love Jim with all my heart and by saying anything about you not being a man would only hurt him and that's something I'm not about to do."

"I don't understand how can you stand there and take this so calmly? I personally would be freaking out about right now."

"Well I did last night when he told me, you're very good by the way, I had no idea you were anything other than what you pretended to be. But when he explained everything to me and that you had been so unhappy for the last couple of months…well you see, he just wants you to be happy for one night and I would do anything to make him happy. So let's see what we can do about getting you dressed."

Court sat or stood for the next hour letting Sadie pull twist and dab until she was satisfied. Sadie sat back and smiled, "your own mother wouldn't recognize you, but I must say you make a beautiful woman."

Looking around Court looked in the mirror, she hadn't seen herself as a woman in almost two years and she had to admit the change was shocking. The brunette wig fell to just below her shoulders and the navy ribbon tied around her head accented the beautiful blue dress she was wearing. The make-up was just enough to change her features and draw attention to her eyes without being the heavy layers she'd seen on the other ladies.

Court turned to face Sadie with tears in her eyes, "thank you so much, I can't begin to tell you how…how…oh my God, and I look wonderful. You really can't tell it's me."

"Nope and the real test will be when Jim gets here which should be any minute."

The knock on the door had Court drawing a deep breath as Sadie went to let him in, the minute his eyes landed on her she knew the disguise would work.

"Damn Court you look wonderful. We may have to set up a dance card for you; the men are going to eat you alive."

The smirk on her face told Jim exactly what she was thinking. "Trust me sweetheart, he's going to be in that line as well."

Stopping outside the door to the dance Court grabbed Jim's arm. "You know I'm not so sure about this. I mean what if when all this is over someone recognizes me?"

Jim lifted and eyebrow and looked over at Sadie, "would you recognize her outside of this again."

Sadie shook her head, "it's going to be fine, just relax and enjoy tonight. Who knows when then opportunity will come again. Oh by the way, what do we call you? I mean calling your Courtney might not work so well."

Jim frowned, "yeah good point, hey we'll call you Ann, that's your middle name and since no one here would ever know that there won't be any mistakes. So now you're sure everyone thinks Court is gone?"

"Yep, I paid one of the guys to drive my truck and since the convoy left about the same time everyone was headed this way, there shouldn't be any problems." Taking a deep breath Court/Ann pulled the door opened and walked in.

Jim put his arm around both ladies and steered them over to an empty table. "Okay then I'll go get some drinks and the two of you try to stay out of trouble." He eyes staring at Court the entire time.

Rolling her eyes she looked over at Sadie, "why does he think I'm going to be a problem? You could give us away."

Sadie gave a sweet smile, "I don't think so and get ready here comes your first test."

"Ladies, what man was so foolish as to leave the two of you alone? Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm George Luz, and who might the two of you be."

Sadie managed to find her voice before Court and smiled, "well you see I'm not really here alone, but my friend Ann could use some company."

Luz turned his full charm on the brunette, "Ann what a lovely name, so would you are to dance."

Ann not trusting herself to speak smiled and nodded letting Luz pull her out on the dance floor. This would be the real test as Luz had spent the most time with Court outside of Jim.

Court let Luz lead her around the dance floor doing her best to keep his hands in the proper place. She'd have never guessed exactly how many hands she'd need to keep Luz at bay. She was almost relieved when Guarnere replaced him.

Jim and Sadie sat at the table watching most of Easy company take turns spinning Court around the floor. He actually was pleased that no one in Easy recognized her and also that she was having a good time.

Sadie laid her hand on his arm, "so I know you are waiting for something who or what are you waiting on?"

Jim glanced around the room and spotted his target leaning up against the bar. "Well I'm waiting on that one right there to ask her to dance. But it seems he is waiting on something so I'm going to go get her and bring her to the table that should entice the target."

Jim cut in on Lipton and then led Court back to the table. "So are you having a good time?"

"Wonderful time would be a better description and no one has any idea. I think I actually relaxed and started to enjoy myself. However, I would like to point out that the night is half over and I'm still winning."

Jim grinned, "oh yeah about that, I'll let you know tomorrow what I want."

She had a second to frown and try to figure out why he was talking about winning before the voice from behind her wiped every thought from her mind.

"Sergeant, it hardly seems fair that you have two ladies, so I thought I would come over and assist you with that if you don't mind."

Jim's face was serious, "well no sir, no problem at all. Ann was just sitting down for a moment I'm sure she'd love to dance."

Court didn't look up but was about to gnaw a hole in her lip when the hand was extended in front of her. Sliding he hand into his she let him lead her out onto the floor.

Court suddenly realized dancing with Speirs was more dangerous than Luz. He kept his hands to himself, the large hand at the base of her spine was warm and he used it to keep her pushed close to his chest. She could feel his breath on her neck and shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I just think you're really warm. I'm fine."

_Oh my God what's he doing now? _She could feel his finger sliding up and down her spine. If he didn't stop soon she was going to be a puddle of goo right here on the floor. The feelings were so relaxing she dropped her head on his shoulder, which put her face in close proximity to his neck.

Taking a chance she leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his warm neck. The growl he made passed through his chest and thrilled her. With her eyes closed she'd not been paying attention to the fact he'd managed to maneuver them to a back corner.

When she felt the wall against her back she raised her head to look at him. The darkness of his eyes and the sensual smile gracing his lips was everything she'd dreamed of. She could feel her heart rate accelerate, and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

His fingers continued their leisurely slide up and down her spine as his right hand came up to brush the hair away from her neck. Leaning in he kissed softly along her jaw until he reached her neck and started slowly kissing down toward her collar.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she lost herself in the feeling of his lips on her and his warmth surrounding her. Wow, if this was what she'd been missing…it was time to start catching up.

The moan escaped her lips as he covered them with his and her hands wrapped into the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer. The hand that had been resting on her shoulder moved to grip her neck and his tongue pushed against her lips begging entry.

The moment his tongue touched hers she heard nothing but the beating of her own heart. The smell and feel of him was better than any alcohol she'd ever had. She had to get closer to him.

The clearing of a throat had him pulling away and stepping in front of her to block whoever it was from them seeing her.

"What can I do for you Sergeant?"

Court dropped her head and sighed, she recognized that tone, and Speirs was back in full force. Trying to save Jim from being yelled out she stepped from behind him. "Oh Jim, I'm sorry, I guess I let the time get away from me."

Turning to face Speirs she smiled, "thank you for the dance Lieutenant, it was really nice." Turning she entwined her arm with Jims.

Jim wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "you turn the loveliest shade of red and of course I want to know everything."

Court risked a quick look over her shoulder at Speirs as they walked away, when she saw his face she wished she'd not looked. If looks could kill then Jim would be dead.

"Oh yeah, you'll need to know everything because I think we're in big trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim. Rated M for sex and language

Chapter 4

_Court risked a quick look over her shoulder at Speirs as they walked away, when she saw his face she wished she hadn't looked. If looks could kill then Jim would be dead._

_"Oh yeah, you'll need to know everything because I think we're in big trouble."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once she arrived back in their room Court quickly erased all traces of Ann stopping for a brief moment to smell her dress where he had been pressed against her.

Putting everything away, she dropped back on her bed and smirked at Sadie and Jim lying in the other.

"Okay while I love the both of you…please don't do that in front of me. Spare my innocent eyes."

Jim's snort echoed across the room, "yeah well had I not interrupted there wouldn't have been much innocence left to you. What the hell were you thinking making out in a corner at a dance?"

"I wasn't thinking that's what I was thinking and by the time I realized what was happening, he, well he…"

Sadie slapped Jim, "leave her alone. She was having a good time and just got a little carried away is all. Now, how was it?"

Jim laughed, "see I told you she turns the loveliest shade of red."

Court stuck her tongue out at Jim. "It was very, very nice. I'm kind of glad I didn't know what I was missing up till now."

"Yeah well you just got the warm up pitch…you're still missing the entire game. Do you realize what would have happened had that wig come off?"

Now she was starting to get pissed. "Look pea brain, you wanted me to do this, I was content to stare at a distance, now not only I'm I unhappy, you've just pissed off the scariest man in the 506th."

Sadie quickly got to her feet between them. "Okay everyone lets calm down. Jim, she's right this was your idea and you saw how happy she was, you could have left them alone. I'm more than positive that the Lieutenant wouldn't have done anything in a public setting." Turning to face Court, "sweetie, try not to be too hard on him, he loves you like a brother and sometimes it's hard for brothers to see their sisters grow up."

Sadie looked between the two of them trying to gage their mood and found both still glaring at each other. Throwing up her hands, she grabbed her purse and jacket. "Fine, kill each other, but get over it. You both have somewhere to be tomorrow, so get it together."

The slamming of the door broke the staring contest between them. Rubbing her hands over her face Court dropped back onto the bed, "look I'm sorry, it's just, well I think I made a mistake too and now I've got to live with it, but look, you really need to drive Dog Company tomorrow."

Jim laughed, "no thank you. That one is yours besides, he thinks like everyone else, that you were at the port, me he wants dead and I'm not ready to die yet."

Groaning Court banged her head against the wall, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So did you see Sparky at the dance last night, I didn't think he had it in him."

"Nope me either, but you have to admit, the man's got good taste in woman. Hell I've never seen him with anything less than a real looker."

"So wonder how someone like him manages to attract all those women. They must see past that pain in the ass exterior of his. Damn but I don't know how he keeps them all straight; I'd need a score card."

Court watched the soldiers from Dog walk past her with a glare on her face. Hmm and here she'd thought last night was something special; apparently Speirs must have lots of females lining up. Crushing out her cigarette she was glad Jim made her do this. Now she was beginning to see things clearly.

Looking across the field, she could see him walking toward her. Funny if you'd asked her an hour ago if she'd be nervous facing him she'd have said yes, right now she was too mad to care. When he was close, enough to speak they both stood for a moment staring at each other.

"You got a problem with me Corporal?"

Smirking she crossed her arms over her chest, "nope not me sir. I'm right as rain, why should I have a problem with you?"

She watched his eyes narrow as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. Now she couldn't help it, he was making her nervous, the heat coming off his body too familiar and the smell of his aftershave was a reminder of something that needed to be forgotten. She bit her lip and raised her eyes to meet his.

The eyes she met were black, but his time in anger not passion. "Listen up Corporal, I don't know who you think you're playing with, but this disrespect needs to stop right not."

Pulling herself up straight and putting them practically nose to nose, her voice came out in a low hiss, "Lieutenant, you need to listen to me. I haven't done anything to you and if you've got a problem with me or Sergeant McCall you can take it up with my commander, otherwise, stay the hell away from me." Court pushed him to one side and walked off to join the rest of her platoon.

Speirs stood for a moment looking at the spot the Corporal had been standing in. Something about this whole situation seemed strange to him, what was it about that soldier that brought out the worst, even in him. Then he jerked his head up and looked to where she was standing, how did Davis know he had a problem with McCall?

Choking back the tears she lit another cigarette and took another drink of whiskey. After she'd driven Dog Company to the drop point, she'd made the long drive back with nothing to do but think. The soldier's words replaying repeatedly in her head.

As soon as she got back she'd gone straight to her room grabbing the dress and everything that went with it stuffing it quickly into a bag. She'd caught the slight whiff of his cologne from the dress and had to repress the scream that threatened to escape. Her desire to rip the dress to shreds was overpowered by the need for a drink. She'd taken everything and traded it to her favorite bartender for a good bottle of whiskey, which at present she was half-way through with no slacking of the pain in her chest.

Snorting she took another drink, she wasn't in love with Speirs, she just hadn't realized that kisses in dark corners meant nothing to men like him. Well she knew now and considered herself all the wiser for it.

Sighing she crushed out the cigarette when she heard the door open. "hey there you are I've been looking..."

Jim's voice tapered off when he saw the half empty bottle. His eyes finally focused on her dazed ones.

"Oh baby, they told me you had a run in with him. I promise I had no idea this would happen."

Jim sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms and for the first time since her mother died ten years ago, Courtney cried herself to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_June 1__st__-1944_

"Hey Court; stop a minute I need to ask you something."

Jim frowned when she turned to face him. The purple shadows under her eyes seemed even worse today, but in the last six months, they had never really faded.

The fact that she said nothing and just stood staring at him spoke volumes. She'd been so withdrawn for the last six months that nothing seemed to faze her. Even when he'd told her they were being assigned to the 506th permanently she'd merely shrugged and kept on with what she had been doing.

Sighing he decided just to spring his question. "Look, Sadie and I are getting married tomorrow and we really want you there."

Court took her hand off and ran her hand through her hair, "okay, just tell me where and when."

"Gees, that's all you can say? I might have expected a little more excitement."

Shrugging she loaded the next box onto the truck. "Sorry, I don't know what you want or expect from me?"

Grabbing her arm he pulled her off behind the closest building. "What I expect is for you to take care of yourself. For the last six months you've just existed. I've pulled all your missions with Dog to keep him away, what more can I do?"

The flat green eyes that looked at him chilled him to his soul. "I don't want anything. I'll be there tomorrow then I'm leaving with the first group to the port." Pulling her arm away from him she rounded the corner and collided with Speirs. He grabbed both of her arms to steady her before releasing her.

"Easy Davis, what's the rush?"

"Nothing sir, just got work to do." Trying to step around him she was shocked when he grabbed her arm again.

"I see that congratulations are in order."

Court looked down at the Sergeant's stripes. "Yeah, thanks sir, was there something else you wanted?"

Frowning down at her he released her arm. He was shocked by how quickly she put distance between them. He knew he wasn't Davis's favorite person, but usually only his own soldiers were the ones to run away that fast.

Casting a look at Jim he just had to ask, "what's wrong with him? I mean I've not seen him in several months, he can't still be upset over what I said."

Jim shook his head, "no sir, he's not upset over what you said, he's upset over something he heard." Not bothering to explain further Jim headed back the way he'd come, leaving Speirs to wonder what the hell was going on between those two.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_June 3, 1944_

When he entered the bar, he quickly understood why this one was so popular with his soldiers. It was small and homey, if you could call a bar homey. Doing a quick sweep of the room, he spotted something toward the back of the room that immediately had his feet moving.

The female had her back to him and while he could have sworn her hair was darker that night, the dress he definitely remembered.

"Ann?"

The girl turned and smiled at him and he felt nothing but disappointment flow through him, it wasn't her.

"No I'm Kate, but for a bloke as fine as you, I'd be willing to change my name."

"Uh no that's okay. I thought you were someone else. But you know that's such a lovely dress, do you mind if I ask where you got it?"

The girl's smile grew, "well you make me regret I'm not her. Ah yes the dress, my Da, who owns the bar traded a good bottle of whiskey for it about six months ago to some Yank soldier."

His frown increased, "did you see this soldier?"

"No, but Da could tell you. There he is now, Da this officer would like to know who you got the dress from."

The bartender sized him up trying to determine what to say finally making up his mind he shrugged. "It was the smaller of these two truck drivers that come in here quite a bit."

Ron felt something scratching at his brain but still couldn't seem to make all the pieces fit. "You wouldn't be talking about Davis would you? Small guy, auburn hair about this tall?" He held out his hand to demonstrate.

"Aye that's the one. Seemed real upset that day he brought it in. took a bottle of whiskey for it. When I asked why he wasn't using it to gain some female's attention he gave me the strangest look, said the dress had too many bad memories attached to it."

Ron gave his thanks and practically ran from the bar. It was time that he and Sergeant Davis had a talk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_June 5, 1944_

Court was staring down into the water when she felt someone bump her side. Glancing over she saw that Jim had finally made it and was now at the railing with her. "Hey, glad you're finally here. So did Sadie have a hard time letting you go?"

Jim grinned, "yeah, but the nice thing about being married to a nurse is the fact I'll probably have the chance to see her again, and I won't even have to be wounded to do it. Oh yeah, I meant to tell you, be glad you left right after the wedding, Speirs was looking for you. Seemed pretty pissed about something and was really pissed when he heard you were already gone."

Court snorted, "okay so what did I do know to gain his attention?"

At that, Jim stopped smiling. "Well it would seem he saw some woman wearing the exact same dress Ann did and started asking questions. He figured out it was you who traded the dress for the whiskey."

Court winced, "damn, that's not good is it?"

"Nope, but hey cheer up; maybe he'll get killed during the jump."

Court laughed, "no not him. Men like Speirs always walk away without a scratch."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Normandy, France_

It had taken two days but they finally managed to get ashore, but they did it under heavy artillery fire and trying to dodge obstacles. They knew they still had a long drive ahead of them, but the goal was to try to catch the 506th by nightfall or get as far inland as they could.

Somehow, they were lucky enough to catch them by night and just by chance, as they parked the trucks, Court bumped into Luz, literally.

"Kid, wow you're here, wait till I tell the fellows. What's in the back of the truck?"

Court laughed, "just go get everyone else and I'll let you have first dibs. That's Jim's truck in front of me and you guys can sleep in the back tonight."

Jim walked up as Luz was running off, "how exactly do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Link up with people that should be nearly impossible to find, yet you hop out of a truck and run right into them."

Court laughed, "it's a gift what can I say. Look, I'm going to grab some sleep and I suggest you do the same. I can see them telling us to make a couple more runs for supplies tomorrow."

Court waited until nearly midnight and weighed her options before making a decision. Ever since Jim had gotten married, she'd been forced to share quarters with men who didn't know her secret and at this point she'd been in the same t-shirt for the last week. To say it was being to smell was an understatement.

Laying the clean one on the passenger seat, she quickly looked around and pulled the dirty one off tossing it in the floorboard. Just as she was picking up the clean one the passenger door to the truck opened catching her with no shirt on.

Before she could even react, Luz was practically shouting, "damn it, I just knew it. God I feel so much better now."

"Damn it Luz, shut the hell up and get in here and close that door."

Luz was still grinning as he climbed in the truck, his eyes never leaving her chest. "Hey, not that I'm not enjoying the view, but…" motioning for her to put the shirt on.

Court drug the shirt over her head then sat frowning at him. "Okay, so now what?"

Luz grinned, "well now I can do this and not think I've gone to playing for the other team." He quickly pulled her across the seat to him and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

Chapter 5

_Court drug the shirt over her head then sat frowning at him. "Okay, so now what?"_

_Luz grinned, "well now I can do this and not think I've gone to playing for the other team." He quickly pulled her across the seat to him and kissed her._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Court sat shocked in Luz's arms. It's not that he was a bad kisser, it was just this definitely wasn't the time or place. Putting her hands against his chest she was able to push back and slide back into the driver's seat.

"Have you gone around the bend? Anyone could have walked by and seen you do that. What were you thinking?"

Luz just grinned, "well I thought I was taking advantage of the situation and kissing a beautiful woman. What did you think I was doing?"

"Well I have no idea…wait did you say I was beautiful?"

"That she hears, yes I think you're beautiful, especially when I saw you at that dance. Hey speaking of that dance, I'm not going to have Sparky trying to kill me am I?"

Court shook her head, "wait I'm confused, you knew it was me at the dance?"

Luz nodded, "I was pretty sure it was you, but well your disguise was really good, but yeah after I watched you with Speirs I figured it out." Holding his hands up, "no one else even suspects nor would I tell them, I want you all to myself. By the way, what's your real name?"

"Courtney, but I don't understand no one else has even come close…I really thought I had everyone fooled."

Luz shrugged, "maybe but then again, no one was really looking either. So we are probably moving out in the morning…do you mind if I sleep here?"

Court was in complete shock that was the only word for it. She couldn't believe this mess. Glancing over at Luz she noticed he'd removed his helmet and slid down in the seat. Frowning she just watch him for a minute, his voice finally bringing her out of her fog.

"So you going to sit there and stare at me or come over and let me be close to you for as long as we can."

He'd opened one eye to watch her as she scanned outside the truck. "Look, just lay your head in my lap, then the only person they see is me."

Dropping down in the seat she curled up so she could put her head in his lap. His fingers running through her short hair and she found herself drifting off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He did what?"

Court sighed and pushed the last box into her truck, "I said he kissed me and then told me he had an idea after the party and well, now here we are."

Jim frowned and lit a smoke passing it over to her. "So how do you feel about him?"

"Well he's a funny guy, attractive, yeah I could like him. Why do you ask though, it doesn't change the fact that I can't do anything about it now can I?"

Jim paused, "well not that you're probably interested, but Speirs is alive and well. The rumors about him have already started." Jim grinned at her, "wanna hear them?"

"No, I really don't. But I was right I told you nothing would happen to him. Have you seen him?"

Jim shook his head, "nope, but haven't been looking for him either. But back to the Luz issue, is he going to play the game?"

"Yeah so he says. He told me this morning that the best way to keep seeing me was to let everyone continue thinking as they were." She frowned for a moment, "is it supposed to be this hard?"

"Is what supposed to be this hard?"

"Deciding which one you want to be with. I mean Luz is a great guy and all, but…"

Jim finished "he doesn't make you feel the way Speirs does."

"Exactly, but when I think about the fact that Speirs used me and that he has all these women lined up."

Jim grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, "what are you talking about? Ron Speirs doesn't have anyone; in fact he spent a lot of time looking for Ann. Wait a minute, that's what's been wrong with you for the last six months? Here I've been thinking it was something he did to you? Wait who told you he had women lined up?"

"I overheard some of his soldiers talking about him having so many women and well I guess I just felt used like I was just one of his dollies."

Jim rubbed his face, "damn girl, nothing could be further from the truth. Trust me; he was very attracted to you and only you. In fact after you left the Thanksgiving dance and he couldn't aggravate you over the red clinging vine he got rid of her. Then at Christmas he stared at you all night till he finally got to dance with you. Do you really think I would have broken you guys up if it hadn't looked like he was hot and heavy?"

Sighing she put her head against the tailgate. "I don't know. I can't trust him, I still think he's playing a game, one I'm not sure I'm capable of playing and especially when I know Luz isn't playing." She smiled and looked up at Jim, "he said I was beautiful…even looking like this. Do you realize he's the first man outside of you that ever said that? Speirs didn't say anything he just went for the kill."

Jim scratched his head, "honey, men have different ways of expressing things. Luz says what he feels and Speirs just acts on it. Look, I watched Speirs that night, the way he was rubbing your back, then the way he was kissing you. Trust me, if he just wanted to go for the kill as you put it, you'd have been in a dark corner outside with your dress around your waist."

"Well thanks so much for that lovely thought." Court punched him. "Look I've got to get going; I'll see you when you get to the supply point. Be careful, or Sadie will kill me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mourmelon, France_

They had pulled in an hour ago with the first group of the 506th that would be coming off the line. She'd spent most of that time refueling the truck and loading more supplies and Luz had been by her side the entire time trying to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Hey so when do you think you'll be back?"

Court smiled, "I've not even left yet and you're already worried when you'll see me again? Okay well let me see, three hours there, thirty minutes to download and upload, and then three hours back to here. Well let's just say you will be asleep by the time I get back. Look, don't worry you'll see me tomorrow, I promise."

"Yeah but I've not really seen you in the last thirty days. So do you know where you'll be staying?"

She laughed, "you're persistent aren't you."

Luz just grinned. Looking around he saw no one was watching so he laid his hand over hers on the tailgate and squeezed. "Just come back safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

Court watched him walk off with a silly grin on her face.

"So, makes you feel all warm inside to have someone care doesn't it?"

Court turned and glared at Jim. "Don't you have a wife to pester?"

"Already did that. When she threatened me with a scalpel I left." By the way he was grinning she knew he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Yeah well, she gives me a break from you. Now come on this drive isn't getting any shorter."

Jim grabbed her arm, "hey just watch out, Dog Company's on this lift and I'm pretty sure he's still looking for you."

Court shook her head, "maybe not, it's been a couple of months and well he's been busy."

"Yeah well watch yourself when we get there."

Nodding her head she climbed into the truck.

When the trucks stopped Court stayed in her seat. This way she could see everyone milling around and hopefully wouldn't get ambushed by Speirs. As the men began to thin out she realized she hadn't see him yet, but then as if by thinking about him she could make him appear there he was not ten feet from her.

His eyes locked with hers through the windshield and he held her frozen with his gaze. She tried to take in all of him without breaking eye contact. He looked tired and the stubble covering his jaw made her think of the old west gun fighters from the movies she and Jim would go to see.

His lips that had been drawn down in a tight frown suddenly slide upward in a smirk and he took a step towards her truck. It was then she realized that no one was in the cab with her, which meant he could ride with her.

A gasp escaped her lips as the passenger door was pulled open and another officer climbed in. Jerking her head back to the front she met his eyes again, but this time he was looking at her passenger and not her. The cold look in his eyes made her grateful she wasn't the officer.

As the trucks began to easy forward he met her eyes again and she could have sworn he winked at her as she drove by.

For the next week Court did her best to spend time with Luz and avoid Speirs. She was relieved when she heard they were going to ship out for England the next morning. She hadn't seen Luz yet, but she knew he wasn't aware the drivers wouldn't be going with them.

Just as she turned the corner a hand shot out of the alley, grabbing her arm and pulling her in. Stumbling over her own feet she tried to keep up with the person pulling her down the alley, but when they stopped she slammed into their back.

"Well hello to you to Luz. Gees, have you never heard of talking?"

Luz pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. There was little doubt in her mind at that point that he found her attractive, that was if the hardness pressing against her was to be believed.

"Well see, here's the thing, I've been chasing you all over this camp for the last week and you just won't stay still, so I thought I would drag you down here and have my wicked way with you."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he began to kiss her neck. "Please that tickles, come on Luz, you never know who's going to walk by, and this isn't a good idea."

Sighing he stepped away from her. "Okay so when is a good idea, maybe when we get back to England, then can I get some time alone with you?"

"George I thought you knew I'm not heading back to England with you?" She saw the confusion then hurt cross his face. "No it's not that, the truck drivers are staying here to drive for other units; there just isn't enough of us to go around."

Frowning he sighed, "so when do I see you again?"

Court shrugged, "I don't know, I guess if they bring you guys back we'll be sent back to the 506th but I really don't know. I'm sorry I really thought you knew."

He glanced back down the alley and back at her. "Well since it may be a while since I see you again."

Leaning further into her his lips met hers. While she knew this probably wasn't a good idea, she really did feel kind of bad for not telling him and well he was a good kisser.

Wrapping her arms around him and letting him deepen the kiss she was just starting to enjoy herself when she heard the crunch of boots on gravel coming down the alley.

Jumping away from him she quickly moved further into the alley and dunked into a doorway, peaking around the corner to see who it was.

Court had to slap a hand across her mouth to keep from making any noise when Speirs suddenly appeared next to Luz. She could only wonder what if anything he'd just seen. Pulling back so she could barely seem them she held her breath and waited.

"Luz, that's your name right?"

Luz swallowed hard. Right now he had two main worries, the first what had Speirs seen as he walked down the alley and two what had he done to attract his attention. "Yes sir, you have the name right. What can I do for you?"

Speirs looked further down the alley, he could have sworn there was someone else down here with Luz…"yes well I've being trying to track down Sergeant Davis for the last week, he has some information that I need and after taking to some people the two of you seem very friendly."

Court was biting the back of her hand as she listened to Speirs give George the third degree. It was then she realized exactly how bad he wanted to talk to her. Finally peeking around the corner she could see Luz, but Speirs had his back to her.

"Listen Sergeant, if you see Davis, you make it very clear I want to see him and I'll consider anything less than him reporting to me as disrespect, do I make myself clear?"

Luz heard the menace in Speirs voice and the rumors he'd heard about the man suddenly seemed very plausible.

"Roger sir, I think he might be out on a convoy early tomorrow but if I see him I'll pass the word."

Speirs nodded and started walking toward the exit of the alley, pausing he turned back, "oh and Luz, don't you think you should be getting back to your own quarters?"

Luz was left with no choice but to follow Speirs out of the alley.

When it was quiet again, Court stepped out of the doorway and crept to the edge of the alley. She had no idea what she'd done to piss off Speirs, but she wasn't about to find out now. She just couldn't understand why he was so obsessed over this dress thing. Damn she wanted to pound her head against the wall, but luckily they were all boarding the ship tomorrow, that would give her some time to figure out a good lie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Einhoven-1944_

Night had fallen by the time the trucks made it into Eindhoven and the news they were hearing wasn't good. Jim and Court tried to find out anything they could about Easy and from what they were told they had to retreat from Nuenan.

"You know if we hadn't followed those stupid British tanks we'd have made better time." Court crushed out her cigarette in anger. She was worried about George, she'd not seen him in over a month and now with Easy having to retreat she had no idea what had happened or if he was safe.

Jim put his arm around her, "look, he's okay you know he is, just relax, it'll be okay. Now come on we need to find somewhere to sleep tonight, because I personally don't feel like spending the night in the truck."

Court nodded her head and moved to follow him just as the first artillery shells hit. The explosion threw her forward and into Jim knocking them both down. The Germans were going to try and bomb Eindhoven out of existence as punishment for helping the Allies.

Court's head was ringing and she knew she should roll off Jim but couldn't. When she turned her head to look at him she could see blood splattered across his back. That's when she knew she had to do something, trying to reach out for him she found she couldn't make her arm work.

"Jim, Jim answer me, please Jim wake up." She watched closely as he finally started making signs he was coming around. "Oh thank God, Jim we've got to get under some cover before they hit…"

The huge explosion drowned out what she was about to say as a shell hit one of the trucks that had been carrying fuel causing it explode.

Jim was up and trying to pull her to her feet. "Come on Court, get up now."

Some how with his help they managed to stager into a building, leaning against the wall she sighed and tried to look him over in the dim light. "Where are you hurt?"

Jim turned and looked at her, she was shocked by how deathly pale his face was. She was starting to get scared he was hurt worse than she thought when he finally spoke. "Court, honey I'm not hurt."

She frowned as she tried to understand his words, "yes you are I saw the blood on your back."

Easing over Jim pulled her face up to look at him and wiped at her head. "Honey, the blood is yours. Now stay calm, the last thing I need is you going into shock. You've been hit by shrapnel; I'll take care of you I promise, just like Africa."

Giving him a goofy smile, "oh that must be why my arm won't work and why I feel so woozy. Okay so I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment, and then I'll be okay."

"No Court, baby please don't close your eyes, stay with me. Please baby don't you leave me like this."

Feeling her eyes sliding closed she raised her left hand and pressed it against his cheek. In the still active part of her brain she realized she should be scared by the amount of blood on her hand, but the rest of her was too tired to care. "It's okay, you're not alone now, you'll never be alone again. Sadie will take care of you. Tell Luz I'm sorry and well…" chuckling she felt the wet on her lips and knew it was probably blood, "you can tell Ron whatever you want. Guess I'll die a virgin after all."

The last sound she heard was Jim screaming her name.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

Chapter 6

_Feeling her eyes sliding closed she raised her left hand and pressed it against his cheek. In the still active part of her brain she realized she should be scared by the amount of blood on her hand, but the rest of her was too tired to care. "It's okay, you're not alone now, you'll never be alone again. Sadie will take care of you. Tell Luz I'm sorry and well…" chuckling she felt the wet on her lips and knew it was probably blood, "you can tell Ron whatever you want. Guess I'll die a virgin after all."_

_The last sound she heard was Jim screaming her name._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mourmelon_

Jim stood and stretched the aching muscles in his back. The room was stifling but he was sure that was because he was busy almost non-stop, not because it was actually warm.

Glancing down at the bed he frowned and put a hand on Court's head. She was burning up and there was nothing he could do about it. Sighing he went to the window and looked out. He'd heard that Easy had returned and looked like they would be staying a while. He'd considered trying to get a note to Luz, but didn't want to run the risk of someone knowing they were there.

The moan from behind him drew his attention to the bed and the woman lying there. He honestly had no idea how she was still alive. He'd run out of morphine yesterday and now was trying to figure out how to keep the pain level manageable. The shrapnel he'd dug out of her side should have killed her, the blood loss should have killed her but now, it might be the fever that did her in.

Walking back and sitting down next to the bed he wiped her face and upper body with cool water. He honestly didn't like to think about how they gotten out of Eindhoven. Even know the entire trip was like some horrific nightmare that he knew he would relive every time he closed his eyes.

He'd found a British medic to stitch her head wound then he'd stolen morphine from dead soldiers. Finding a building he'd dug the shrapnel out of her side and wrapped it tightly to keep her from bleeding to death.

She'd been in and out of consciousness the entire trip. That had made him feel better that she at least had been partially with it. But now it had been a week and the most she'd done was moan in pain. He'd hoped that Sadie would have still been here, but her unit had moved out a few days before they'd arrived and now he had no hope of finding more morphine.

Sighing he went to the door and looked back at Court again. He was going to take a chance she'd be okay while he went for whiskey. He was scared to leave her, what if something happened while he was gone, but she was so pale he had to take the chance.

She was burning up and if it wasn't the heat making her uncomfortable it was the constant agony from her side. She was back in Africa that was the only explanation; everything else had been a hallucination.

Cracking her eyes open she saw that she was alone in a room, the sheet only pulled to her waist, and her body was covered in sweat. Sighing she glanced toward the door as she heard it crack open. Now she knew she was dying, there was no way Ron Speirs was standing at the door staring at her. Wow, what a hallucination this was, he was frowning and she tried desperately to figure out why. Nah that was too much work, closing her eyes she let sleep take her again.

He didn't know what to say and he sure didn't know what to do. He'd seen Jim heading down the street and decided to investigate where he'd come from; having a feeling that Davis would be around somewhere. When he'd saw the door cracked, he'd only meant to peek inside, but what he'd seen had him opening the door and entering.

The woman in bed was almost as pale as the sheets she was lying on, her small breasts exposed and covered in sweat. Deep inside he wasn't as surprised as he should be to see that Court Davis was a woman, but he also wasn't expecting to find her naked wrapped in bandages and looking for all the world like she was about to breathe her last.

He was trying to assess her when he realized her eyes were open. From the glazed look he suspected either morphine or the fever she appeared to be running that was keeping her dazed and confused. He was more shocked by the scars he was seeing, this wasn't her first injury, but this one looked serious, especially the flush of her skin which normally indicated a high fever.

The sound of boots coming up the stairs had him moving into the hallway and hiding hoping to find out what was going on. He saw Jim reach the door and pushing it open but still leaving it cracked. Moving silently back he could see him set down the bottle of whiskey and pick up a rag and begin to wash her fevered body. Any time he neared her side a moan escaped and finally her eyes opened to stare at Jim.

"Courtney, baby talk to me, how you doing?" Jim's voice was full of fear, which only succeeded in heightening Speirs concern.

The hoarse voice he heard couldn't have been her but the moan of agony that followed ripped at him. She was in bad shape and the thought hit him like a lead weight…Jim couldn't go for help. He couldn't risk someone helping that would turn her in, so it was just the two of them together. There was also a very good possibility if he didn't get some kind of help, she'd die.

"Okay baby, I know it hurts, come on drink some of this. No the morphine is gone; you're going to have to tough it out. I know baby, I wish there was something I could do."

He could only hear Jim's side of the conversation, but it coupled with her cries of agony were enough to make up his mind. Turning he headed back down the stairs to find his medic.

Jim wiped her face again and looked at the bottle of whisky which was now almost empty. It hadn't been as effective against the pain as he'd hoped. Sighing he picked up the basin he'd been using to bathe her and headed for the door. He needed more water and he'd paid the landlord well to keep others out so he felt safe leaving the door open while he was gone.

Speirs slipped inside the room as Jim headed down the back stairs. He had been able to scare his medic into giving him about a week's worth of penicillin and morphine. He could only hope that in a week it would make a difference. He'd also found more bandages and sulfur powder.

The whiskey was gone but so was the basin holding the water which meant Jim would be back soon. Sitting the box beside the bed he sat in the chair Jim had just left. Laying a hand on her forehead he found her as hot as she'd been earlier today and the only thing he could be grateful for was the fact she appeared to be out cold.

Leaning in close he lowered his voice, "Sergeant Davis, I want you to listen to me. You will not die here, do you hear me, I'm ordering you to live…I've got plans for you."

Brushing his thumb across her lips he stood and moved across the room and headed down the front stairs. Better not to be found delivering things, someone might get the wrong idea.

Jim climbed the stairs and stopped to rest for a moment at the top, he really needed some sleep, he also needed to eat, and he'd just drop this and try to go find some food. As he entered the room he nearly dropped the water in shock. Sitting next to the bed was a box of medicine that he'd been desperate for. A note on the top simply read…_from a friend._ Frowning he picked up the penicillin and injected her. This would make all the difference and for the first time in a week, he left the room feeling lighter than he ever had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She'd been trapped for two weeks in this bed and was sick of it. Jim was starting to pull missions to cover for them while she was trapped in this bed. He wouldn't let her make an appearance till she could lift her right arm over her head. Luckily she was almost there. She hoped to be driving again in a few days; this inactivity was making her crazy.

Sighing she got up and moved to the window making sure she stayed behind the curtain. Jim had promised she could reappear in public tonight, there were still people trickling in after the whole Market Garden fiasco…man and she'd thought Patton had been bad. Sighing she paced the room, she actually missed seeing Luz and Jim had explained why he didn't send for him, too risky for all of them but she could find him tonight.

Stopping she frowned looking at the door, but finding Luz, would also mean avoiding Speirs, that she wasn't sure she was ready for. Shaking her head, it was hard to believe that Christmas was less than a month away. She couldn't believe all the things that had happened in the short year. Sighing she sat down in a chair and started to pull her boots on. She was bored and wasn't waiting on Jim any longer.

She'd just finished her boots when the door opened and Jim walked in followed by Luz. "See I told you George, she is very impatient and I knew she'd come looking for you if I didn't get back here in time."

George had her in his arms and swinging her around before she could do more than stand. Jim could see her gritting her teeth, while the wound had closed it was still painful to the touch and right now, Luz was squeezing in a bad spot.

"Ah, sweet Courtney, Jim told me you finally made it back, I was beginning to worry. But now you're here, I have a beer with your name on it and I'm sure Jim wouldn't mind leaving us alone for an hour or so."

Kissing his cheek she smiled. "I'll go and have a beer with you, but I only got here this morning and I'd like to catch up with everyone." Giving him a sly smile, "I think you can wait just a little longer to get me alone."

Luz smiled, "of course I can, come on let's go, first round is one me."

Jim and Court shared a look; they both knew she really wasn't up to this but followed George out the door any way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_17 DEC 1944_

"What the hell do you mean get to the trucks; it's the middle of the night?" Jim tossed a pillow at Court's head as she ran around the room packing up her clothes.

"Look I don't know what's going on but the entire 506th is moving out tonight and we have orders to drive them out and drop them off. Something really bad has happened. So get up get packed and let's get moving."

Jim growled as he crawled out of bed, "damn it, I was leaving in the morning to go see Sadie, hey you think we'll be back in time?"

Court just looked at him, "I don't know. All I heard was something about Bastogne…hell if I know where that is right now but we've got Military Police leading the way so I'm sure this can't be good."

Jim looked at her puzzled, "how far is that?"

"About 100 miles…get moving."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She didn't know how long they had been driving but when they were finally waved off the side of the road by the MPs all she knew was it was too cold. They were still some miles outside of Bastogne and she'd pulled into the line with the other trucks. Most of the men were climbing out of the back and build hasty fires from burning fuel.

Opening her door she climbed down and moved closer to Jim trying to spot Luz somewhere in the crowd. "You know I'd give anything for the heat of Africa right now."

Jim laughed, "yeah me and you both. Hey, so how's your side holding up?"

Court shrugged, "sore, not going to lie about it, but made it better than I thought I would. Have you seen George?"

Before Jim could answer a hand on her shoulder had her turning, "well there you are. Look, I don't think this is going to be a proper good-bye. We're turning to go back for more supplies, but maybe I'll see you soon."

Luz grabbed her hands and squeezed, "yeah, you might. Bottom line is you take care of yourself. I've got to get moving. Jim you watch out for her you here."

Jim nodded and they both stood and watch him walk off the rest of Easy. She had a very bad feeling about this whole mission.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute, I need to get something out of the truck." As she rounded the front of the truck she ran into Speirs. He didn't speak for a moment but merely stood and stared at her.

Finally, when she thought her nerves were going to break, he took a step closer. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She was so cold at this point she almost leaned into him just to absorb more.

She felt him brush against her cheek as he leaned in and whispered against her ear, "you know, you have the most wonderful lips and I can't wait to kiss them again."

Before she could even gasp in shock at his statement, he'd pulled back and was turning to follow the line of soldiers heading down the road. She had no idea how long she'd stood there, but finally Jim rounded the front of the truck and hit her shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing? I've been waiting on you." Jim cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "Hey are you okay, you look funny. You're not in pain are you?"

Turning to look at him she shook her head. "No, I'm not in pain, it's something much worse." Turning her head to face him, the seriousness of the situation clear in her face, "he knows, Speirs knows."

Both of them turned and looked down the road, knowing if Speirs knew they were all in trouble now.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

Chapter 7

_"Hey what are you doing? I've been waiting on you." Jim cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "Hey are you okay, you look kind of pale. You're not in pain are you?"_

_Turning to look at him she shook her head. "No, I'm not in pain, it's something much worse." Turning her head to face him, the seriousness of the situation clear in her face, "he knows, Speirs knows."_

_Both of them turned and looked down the road, knowing if Speirs knew they were all in trouble now._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bastogne_

Jim slid down beside her in the small room they shared with six others. They were trying to do anything to stay warm. He'd had a bad feeling when they did the last supply run and now two weeks later and supplies running low he now realized why they should have driven slower.

Court had somehow managed to find two blankets and was currently hogging them both, he hated to wake her but the coffee wouldn't stay warm forever and he was freezing his ass off.

Waving the cup under her nose, "hey sleepy head, wake up, I have coffee."

Court opened on eye and looked at the cup. "That's not coffee, that's warm muddy water, however it is warm and I'll take it." Taking the cup in both hands she held it sucking the last bit of warmth from it. "So want to tell me where you found this?"

Jim grinned, "you'd be surprised what they have over at Division headquarters, someone wasn't watching so I helped myself. So are you hanging in there?" He pulled one of the blankets over him and scooted closer to her.

Take a drink of the coffee like substance, "yeah, I swear we are going to die from climate changes, first they tried to cook us in Africa and now they are going to freeze us." Taking another drink of coffee she glanced around at their companions who were all asleep. Sighing she looked over at him. "So do you have any ideas as to what we should do about Speirs?"

"Well I've been giving that some thought. Obviously, there is no going back; however, there is something else you should know. When you were out of it, I came back in the room and found a box of medicine with a note saying from a friend on it. I think that friend might have been him."

Court banged her head against the wall, "oh yeah this just gets better by the moment. What gave it away; I'm at a loss. I've gone over everything and unless he is much more perceptive than we give him credit for…I just don't see it."

Jim shrugged, "you know it could have been worse…but I tried to tell you how interested he was in Ann and now…well guess we deal with it if we ever get out of here. Hey buck up though; I think he would be more than happy to assist you with your virginity problem."

Court's elbow connected solidly with Jim's ribs. "You know, I'm sure he would, if he suspected I was one…which please can we just keep some secrets to ourselves."

Jim rubbed his ribs and grinned, "sure he won't hear it from me. Poor George, wait till he hears he has competition. Almost brings a smile to my face."

Court groaned and drank the rest of her coffee. Jim would be the only one enjoying this little triangle if it ever got out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had no idea why he was going to BN, but walking was better than sitting in his foxhole freezing. Entering the CP, he found Nixon and Winters engaged in conversation. It never failed to amaze him how military Winters always was. For instance, right now he was the only man on the line not growing a beard.

"Ah Ron, I'm glad you're here, you can give me a brief assessment of your part of the line."

After a brief outline on the map talk moved on to the possibility of being resupplied.

"Well until the weather clears we've no hope of being resupplied. The Germans have cut all the roads around Bastogne." Nixon quickly explained.

"In fact, they have over half a truck company trapped in Bastogne. They got in but they can't get back out."

At this piece of information, Ron frowned. He had no idea if she was part of that group that was trapped or not. However, the woman seemed to have a knack for getting herself into bad situations, so it was guaranteed she was there.

"Want a cup of coffee Ron?"

Nodding his head no, "I need to get back to the line. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Walking back to his part of the line he tried to come up with reasons to head into Bastogne.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"If you keep reading that letter you're going to rub all the ink off."

Jim grinned over at her and refolded the letter. "Yeah well since we've not been able to get any mail what choice do I have. Wonder how she is?"

Court snorted, "warmer than we are right now I can guarantee you that. Look I'm taking a walk; I stopped feeling my feet an hour ago."

Jim nodded and grabbed her blanket, "yeah well I'll just keep this warm for you."

Sighing she opened the door and slipped out into the bone numbing cold. The cloud cover was just as heavy as the day before and the ground fog seemed thicker. Night was coming but she needed to be out of the small room even for a brief period. It had just become too depressing. She'd gone over to talk to regiment about volunteering to work anywhere they needed her just to have something to do.

Heading over toward the church that was acting as a hospital, she decided to go see if she could be of any help there. Rounding the corner, she was shocked when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the doorway. Her worst nightmare had suddenly become a reality when she found herself face to face with Speirs.

They both stood and stared at each other; there was no way she was going to say anything because she wanted to know what he was thinking. She watched, as he looked her up and down before reaching up to take her helmet off. Biting her lip to stop from asking what he was doing, she saw his frown and the helmet put back on her head.

"You know, I think I like you better with long hair."

Cocking her head to the side, she thought about what might be the correct response and the one that first came to mind would probably piss him off; a situation she needed to avoid at all cost.

"Well Sergeant Davis, this might be a first between you and I, you have no smart comment for me?" Speirs smirked as he baited her; he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd say something.

Even though she might have been sealing her fate with a court-martial she just couldn't help herself. "You know what Lieutenant, I really don't care what you like or don't like."

When his smirk only grew, she knew she was in big trouble and took a step back only to realize that there was very little room inside the doorway.

"You know Davis; you really need to learn to control your mouth. Or I have a better thought; why not let me control it for you?"

He didn't move but she swore her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Damn why did he do that to her. "You know what, you're right, I need to learn self control so if you'll just let me be on my way…"

"Oh no, I don't think so. I've been looking for you for the last thirty minutes and I need to get back to the line, but I wanted to see you before I went." Reaching out he cupped one side of her face, tracing his thumb across her lower lip. Suddenly it didn't seem very cold any more.

Licking her lips, "what do you want Lieutenant?"

Leaning closer to her, he found he had to exercise some self-control. "Well that is a loaded question now isn't it? Currently I only want a few minutes of your time, later we can discuss what else I want. First, I'd like to know how your side is. Then how about a kiss before I go."

This time it was Court who smirked, "well my side hurts and thanks for the medication. Jim wasn't sure but he thought it was you. Second, why would I kiss you, remember I'm supposed to be a man, what if someone saw you? Also what if there is someone else I'm saving myself for?"

She watched the frown cross his face and him cast a look around. She knew she was bluffing but it gave him a moment of pause then he gave her that same cold calculating look she'd seen on him before.

"So, you're saving yourself for someone? Can I take that to mean there is someone else you're interested in?"

Shrugging, "I might be you know you aren't the only man around here. Besides, you might not be my type."

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Pushing her up against the wall his lips slammed down on hers. This time there was more passion and less finesse. His warmth surrounded her making him grab his jacket and pull him closer. When his tongue slid into her mouth, she moaned around it and pressed further into him.

One of his hands slide down her back to grab her ass and puller her tighter against him, and while she might have been inexperienced, she clearly recognized the press of his arousal against her stomach. Feeling the need to make him ache as much as she was, she released his jacket, sliding a hand between them to stroke him through his pants.

The growl stared deep in his chest and sound did something to her that she couldn't define. Then as quickly as it started, he stopped and pushed her away from him.

She was panting trying to catch her breath and confused as to why he stopped. The confusion must have shown on her face because his finger brushed between her eyebrows.

"It's not that I don't want you, but I don't think this doorway is the right place either. But let's make something clear, I will have you so whatever ideas you have in your head about someone else get rid of them."

As quickly as he'd been there, suddenly he was gone. She shaking knees could no longer support her weight and she slide down the wall hugging her knees. If she thought they were in trouble before…she knew now, she was really in trouble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Jim found her an hour later, she was still sitting in the same doorway staring into space. Bending over he waved his hand in front of her face with no reaction.

Frowning he grabbed her shoulder and shook hard. "Hey what are you doing just sitting here, trying to kill yourself."

"Huh, oh uh no, wait how long have I been here?"

"Well you've been gone out of the room for an hour, what have you been doing sitting here this whole time?"

"No, I had a run it with someone, oh by the way Speirs did give you the medicine. In addition, I have a serious problem; he's decide that I'm going to be his. Not sure what that means but every time the man kisses me…well let's just leave that alone."

Jim whistled, "okay so what are you going to do about Luz? I mean how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know, hell I'm not sure what I feel about Speirs other than he makes me weak in the knees. But with Bastogne in this kind of condition I have some time to think about George and what to do."

The next morning she realized time for her decision was going to be sooner rather than later, when George found her at regiment.

"Hey Court, how you been doing?"

"Oh uh, hi George, how'd you get here?"

"Oh that well I hoped a ride in with Doc, can we talk for a minute?"

Nodding her head she followed him out and then took the lead going to a building she knew no one used due to its bombed out state. As soon as they rounded the corner, he pulled her into a tight hug kissing her neck.

"I've missed you so much; I can't begin to tell you how worried I've been."

She laughed, "don't worry about me I'm safe here, believe it or not."

Luz became silent and began to shift his weight from one foot to the other. Court grabbed his hand. "Okay why don't you tell me what's on your mind before you make both of us sea sick."

Luz grinned, "yeah well, you know I'm not good at saying things but…damn I really like you and would like the chance to get to know you much better and possibly convince you that I could be the one." He blew out a breath after his speech leaving Court shocked.

Well she guessed this lived up to the old saying when it rained it poured. Dropping her eyes, she had no idea what to say. She liked him and could probably like him a lot, she just wasn't sure he was the one.

"George, you know maybe…"

Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. It was warm and gentle but to her sad disappointment, he didn't make her weak in the knees. Leaning into the kiss, she tried to find the same feelings she did with Speirs. After all there was more to a relationship that weak knees. She knew that feelings like those that she had with Speirs only burned out quickly, so maybe this soft gentleness was what she needed for the rest of her life.

Releasing her, he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for." The open sincerity in his face pulled at her heart. Here was a man asking nothing from her but a chance to prove he could be good to her and for her. He was asking maybe for forever, Speirs had only demanded soon.

Sighing she gave him a smile, "okay you've got a chance. Stay safe and maybe I'll see you again soon." Giving him another kiss on the cheek she watched him walk away hoping he would stay safe. She could only hope that in the end she wouldn't end up breaking his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

Chapter 8

_Releasing her, he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for." The open sincerity in his face pulled at her heart. Here was a man asking nothing from her but a chance to prove he could be good to her and for her. He was asking maybe for forever, Speirs had only demanded soon. _

_Sighing she gave him a smile, "okay you've got a chance. Stay safe and maybe I'll see you again soon." Giving him another kiss on the cheek she watched him walk away hoping he would stay safe. She could only hope that in the end she wouldn't end up breaking his heart._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bourcy, Belgium_

It felt good to be back in a truck again. After Bastogne, she really didn't care where they were headed as long as they were back on the road. They were moving now to pick up Easy and begin a very long drive south into France.

George was waiting on her as the trucks pulled up and opened the door so she could get out. "Great to see you again kid, so bring any supplies I might be interested in?"

They had developed their own little code about supplies, which really mean 'I've missed you and I'm so glad you're here.'

Court smiled and reached back into the truck to pull out a box. "Here, chocolate, go make your friends happy while I refuel."

Luz gave her a wink and took off with the box yelling, "hey boys, look what Luz has brought for the masses."

Smiling she joined Jim in refueling her truck, "so I see that Luz is happy you're finally around again."

"Yeah, he's already called dibs on riding with me and you know it will give us a chance to talk without looking over our shoulder." Shrugging she looked over to where he was handing out candy bars and smiled. "He's a good man and I think he could be the one for me. Now all we have to do is make it through the war."

Jim smiled, "yeah and love is wonderful. Did I tell you I got a whole stack of letters from Sadie?"

Court gave a very dramatic sigh, "yeah like only a million times. So out of the very large stack, how many have you read."

"Well just enough to know she misses me very much, can't wait to get me alone again and is contemplating babies." The last said with a shutter. "I can't believe that woman wants to make me a daddy that fast."

"But you're going to make such a cute daddy, and I'll be an aunt without even trying. Isn't love grand." Laughing she climbed back into her truck. "Okay sport let's saddle up, the sooner we get rid of Hitler, the sooner I'll be an aunt."

Growling Jim slammed her truck door, "you are not funny. Just remember, pay back sucks."

Court stuck her tongue out and started her truck. She watched as Luz walked around the front of the truck and opened the door. "So are your skills as a scrounger are still intact."

"Yeah well what can I say, it's a gift." As he put his foot on the running board to step up a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

"Sergeant, don't you think you should be in the back with the others?"

Court and Luz exchanged looks; she recognized the voice and knew that Luz had no choice. Giving him a weak smile, she tried to make her voice sound upbeat, "no worries Luz, I'll see you at the first break."

Luz smiled at her and gave her a wink before turning you face Speirs, "right sir, headed that way now."

Speirs watched Luz head to the back with a frown on his face. Something wasn't right; the looks between the two of them didn't make sense. Climbing into the truck, he gave Court a smirk, "well looks like it's just you and me Sergeant."

Facing forward and putting the truck in gear, "yes sir, guess it is."

Beside her Speirs frowned again. He really expected more of a response from her, yeah something was definitely going on and he was going to find out what it was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Haganau, France_

"So how was your trip with Sparky?" Jim dropped in beside her and she was helping to unload supplies.

"Well it was quiet, that's what happens when I refuse to rise to his bait. But I have to admit, it was tempting a couple of times."

"So have you talked to Luz?"

She shook her head, "no I really can't his inside there," pointing to the building they were parked in front of, "an well that just happens to be where he is and I'd rather not have another encounter with him this soon."

"Yeah well I can understand that. Hey it'll be dark soon, so maybe I can bust Luz out and the two of you..."

"What? We can what…talk is what we need to do and well, Speirs is kind of like a ghost; he just pops up where he shouldn't. Look I'm going to find a place to sleep tonight, why don't you spend some time with Luz." Waving over her shoulder, she headed off in search of a quiet place to nap.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." The hand shaking her finally brought her up from the deep sleep she'd be in.

"Luz, how did you get in here and a better question is do you think this is a very good idea?"

Luz grinned, "oh yeah no problems, Jim is standing guard at the door so I can spend a few minutes with you." Leaning over her, he kissed her gently.

As he deepened the kiss, Court tried so hard to muster anything other than mild pleasure. She was sad when nothing came; he was a good man and didn't really deserve this. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back, "George, I know I told you you'd have a chance, but…"

Before she could finish her thought Jim burst through the door, "Luz, you better beat it, Speirs is looking for you and the last thing any of us need is for him to find you here."

Luz kissed her cheek and ran out. Jim gave her an odd look before clearing his throat, "so did the two of you talk." He made air quotes with his fingers.

"No, I was about to tell him that I just don't think this is going to work when you burst through the door screaming the magic word; Speirs. Damn you know how to break a mood."

Jim paused and thought for a moment, "you know, have you ever just thought of sleeping with Speirs and getting him out of your system? I mean, if its lust, then you do the deed and forget it. However, if it's something more then you'd know right?"

"Okay so let me see if I understand you, sleep with a man just to know if it's lust or not?" She watched Jim nod his head. "Well you might have something, maybe I'll make myself available to said officer later."

Jim slapped her on the back, "now there's the spirit, good luck and let me know how things turn out."

"Now, now, a lady never kisses and tells."

Jim laughed, "I could care less about the kissing, and I want to hear everything else." She could still hear him laughing as he went down the stairs.

As it turned out Speirs was the one who found her. Electing to drag her off to the back of the CP, he pushed her into a room and closed the door. Moving to sit on the bed, he took off his helmet and jacket.

"You know there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about?"

Court sighed, "okay so what did I do this time?"

"Nothing yet, I want to know what is going on between you and Sergeant Luz. The two of you seem very friendly."

Court tried to laugh it off. She was honestly worried that Speirs would take out his frustration with her on Luz. "We're friends and that's all. Why scared of a little competition?" Once again, she was shocked by exactly how fast he could move when he was suddenly right in front of her.

"No I'm not afraid, because I know he doesn't make you feel like this when he kisses you."

His lips were on her and his tongue immediately sought entrance into her mouth. With a moan, she opened her lips and let him in, relishing in the taste and smell of him. He was right about one thing Luz sure didn't make her feel this way when he kissed her.

His lips slid from her mouth and down along her jaw finally stopping at her neck where he latched onto an overly sensitive spot causing her to grab his shoulders and pull at him trying to get him closer. "Please, please don't stop."

His hands quickly dropped to her shirt removing it and releasing her neck only long enough to pull her t-shirt over her head. When he met her eyes, he realized they were glazed with passion. "You need to take off your boots and pants if you want to leave this room with them intact."

Court quickly sat on the bed and removed her boots and stood to take off her pants, realizing she was about to be completely naked in front of a man for the first time. She found herself actually caring about what he thought of her.

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

Ron glanced up from where he was taking off his boots, "yeah what is it?"

"Can you tell me what your first name is; I feel kind of strange calling you sir at this point."

Ron stood dropping his pants and stepping out of them, a feral smile graced his lips as he approached her. "You can call me Ron and by the time this night is done you'll be screaming my name."

The shudder that passed through her at his words had a shocking affect, she was suddenly hot and not shy any more, she dropped her pants and stepped closer to him so her breasts brushed against his chest. Running her hands down his chest, she let her eyes follow.

This was one man who had nothing to be ashamed of; he made all the men she'd happened to see naked over the years pale in comparison. Running her hands lower, she cupped him with one hand and stroked with the other allowing her tongue to brush across his nipple causing it to stiffen in the cool air.

His growl of ran through her body and sent the sensitive parts of her body throbbing. She gasped when he bent picking her up and placing her on the bed. He quickly lay beside her running one hand up and down her body. Her legs parting of their own will as he slid his hand between them.

He growled close to her ear, "you are so wet; it's going to be sheer heaven to slide into you." He dropped his mouth to her breast sucking the peak between his lips. The soft mewling sounds coming from her coupled with her nails digging into his back were going to drive him mad. With every move, she tried to get closer to him; he'd never been with a woman so exciting.

Sliding a finger inside her, he was shocked by how tight she was. Part of his brain not affected by lust was trying to warn him of something, but the lust-filled part was overruling it. He knew it had probably been a while for her and decided to slow down and take his time getting her ready, switching to the other breast he let another finger join the first.

The soft gasp of pain from her shocked him at first, but when he heard nothing else, he slowly began to use his fingers to make love to her, pressing his thumb against her tight bundle of nerves. With every thrust of his fingers, she began to open to him and move against his hand. Pressing deeper, he stopped in shock when he encountered the barrier that shouldn't have been there.

Raising his head, he froze and stared at her. Watching as her lust glazed eyes opened and began to clear, "what, why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

Sliding his fingers from her, he got up from the bed and grabbed his pants quickly pulling them on. "Wrong, what the hell could possibly be wrong except it must have slipped your mind to tell me you were a virgin?"

Court pulled the sheet across her and stared at him in shock. "Well what the hell did you expect? Oh I get it now, you thought I had been whoring myself to whoever was available. Well let me tell you something, I was saving it for someone I thought was…"

"I never said that, I just assumed and well, this is just something I wasn't expecting and I'm not so sure about us."

Court jumped from the bed and turned her back on him to dress. She was fighting back tears of pain and frustration. Everyone had always told her that the first time was special and here she was being told he didn't want her because she was a virgin. What was wrong with him, couldn't he see that she was willing to give him something she'd never given anyone else. She'd been so wrong, passion and lust weren't worth the pain.

Moving to the door she opened it and glanced over at him, "you know Ron, if this is such a problem for you, I'm sure I know someone who would be glad to fix it for you." Slamming the door behind her, she quickly made her way back to where she had been staying with Jim.

One look at her face when she came in and Jim knew something was wrong. "Okay what happened?"

Crying Court launched herself into Jim's arms. When she'd cried all she could she quietly told him the whole embarrassing story.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. I have no idea what the man is thinking. So now what are you going to do?"

"Well he just confirmed that Luz is the one so starting tomorrow I'm going to make an effort to get to know him better. I think this is for the best. Well I'm going to bed." Court kissed him on the cheek and headed into the other room.

Jim frowned and watched as the door shut. He had no idea why Speirs had done what he did, but right now, he wasn't completely convinced Luz was the one for her either.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

Chapter 9

_Oh baby I'm so sorry. I have no idea what the man is thinking. So now what are you going to do?"_

_"Well he just confirmed that Luz is the one so starting tomorrow I'm going to make an effort to get to know him better. I think this is for the best. Well I'm going to bed." Court kissed him on the cheek and headed into the other room._

_Jim frowned and watched as the door shut. He had no idea why Speirs had done what he did, but right now, he wasn't completely convinced Luz was the one for her either._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Haganau, France_

Jim had let her sleep as long as he could, however she needed to get up because he was sure they were moving out today and the trucks needed fuel. Opening the door the sight before him had him changing his plans.

She was curled up in a ball still dressed from last night. She hadn't even bothered taking her boots off. He could see that her eyes were red and swollen from where she had probably cried herself to sleep. He quietly closed the door and made a decision that could possibly get him killed, but it had to be done.

Quickly cutting across town in between the mortars the Germans were dropping he snuck into the back of the CP and waited. He really didn't hear much from up front so he leaned his ear against every door until he finally heard movement inside. Easing the door opened he was pleased to see he'd guessed right, Speirs was sitting in a chair putting on his boots and drinking a cup of coffee.

Slipping quietly inside the door he slammed it behind him when he was inside, bringing Speirs head up to stare at him with those cold eyes.

Speirs shock didn't last long and the smirk appeared quickly, "you know Sergeant, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Well gee sir; if you thought you'd done something to bring a visit, maybe you shouldn't have done it. Speaking of not doing things, what the hell were you thinking?"

Taking a drink from his cup, Ron eyed the man standing across from him. He could probably earn the title of bravest man in the 506th if anyone could know why he was here. Deciding he was intrigued he answered honestly, "McCall, I have no idea what I was thinking beyond the fact I wanted her."

"Well then it seems to me sir…."

"Ron. You can call me Ron in this case. People who barge into my room and threaten me should at least call me by my given name."

Jim coughed, "well alright Ron. Seems to me if you wanted her, why did you suddenly just stop? Do you realize what that did to her? No probably not, but let me tell you something right now, she was devastated. You are the only man she's even considered being with and then to have you act like she's not good enough."

"Okay you can stop now, it's not that she's not good enough, it's the fact I felt completely unworthy of what she was giving me."

At this admission Jim's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to refocus his brain around this new bit of information. "Okay, well that I didn't expect, however you now have a very big problem. If I can't convince her that you're interested, she's about to make a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about, what huge mistake?"

"Let's just say if you don't fix this, you're going to lose her forever. What did you really think you're the only one in the running here?" Jim could only laugh at the look on Speirs face. "Look, I like the competition very much, great guy, but not what Court needs, and you I believe are. However, you get to fix this not me. Have a nice day Ron."

Court leaned against the truck door and finished her cigarette. What an absolutely miserable day this was turning out to be. Sighing he watched Easy come out with all their stuff and start heading to the trucks. She watched as Luz headed straight for her and she managed a smile.

"Ah sweet Courtney, guess I'm beating the Captain on this trip. He's tied up with a meeting so I think by the time we roll, I'll be with you."

"Great, needless to say Speirs is not the most fun to ride with. Always wanted to start an argument, you on the other hand…"

Luz tossed the bag in and looked around to see if anyone was close. Finding everyone else engaged in other things he scooted closer and dropped his voice. "I'm real sorry I've not had time to find you, but Speirs keeps me really busy. I'm looking forward to talking to you because there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hmm, and just what might that be Mr. George Luz?"

Luz just smirked and climbed in the truck, "well I guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

Court shook her head and climbed in behind him. As they started out of town she saw Speirs standing next to Winters watching as the convoy began to pull out. Well at least that was something she wouldn't have to worry about, him riding with her, but when he saw her she saw the frown cross his face when he saw who was riding with her.

Facing forward again and concentrating on the road she refused to care that he was upset about who she rode with. After all, he'd made it very clear that she wasn't important enough for him to care about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Landsberg, Germany_

They pulled together six trucks and were now heading out into the woods with most of Easy in the back of the trucks. They had no idea where they were going but the road they were on was pretty well maintained so that was nice and probably indicated it was traveled a lot.

The smell hit them before they even saw where they were. It was terrible; in fact pig farms had a long way to go to smell that bad, when they turned the final bend that's when they saw the camp. Glancing over at the solider riding with her she was surprised to see the same shocked look reflected in his face.

Rolling to stop Winters and Nixon began moving the soldiers off the trucks and get them moving to help the men inside the camp. Court moved out of the way and stood watching the men move past her. She hadn't even realized she was crying until someone wiped a tear from her face.

Jerking up she met Luz's eyes. "Don't cry baby. It'll be okay, why don't you volunteer to go back and pick up more supplies, please don't stay here. You've seen enough terrible things, please just do this for me."

Reaching out he grasped his hand and nodded her head that she would do as he ask. The moment interrupted by someone calling his name. Jerking back she dropped her head and began to inspect her tires as Ron came about the front of the truck.

"Sergeant Luz, take Webster and a few more men and head back into town and pick up more supplies, food, water, and blankets, whatever you can find."

Luz smacked her on the helmet, "roger sir, I'll take Davis here with me."

When Court stood to get into the truck she caught a glance of Speirs face. She stopped moving and was actually frozen by the anger she saw there. What the hell had she done? Breaking from the spell she got back into the truck and stared straight ahead and ignored the man standing there staring at her.

She'd made so many trips back and forth to the camp that she should be completely exhausted, but was wide awake. Jim had dropped an hour ago and Luz was stuck helping to guard the camp. They'd had to lock those poor people back inside till they could be treated and all the men had felt like dirt doing it.

Looking up at the sky she was shocked to see it was a full moon. Stopping for a moment she just stood and stared. The night was quite and she was alone, the moon just reminded her of how alone she really was. Sighing the moon seemed to mock her asking the questions she didn't have answers for. The number one question being; did she love Luz enough to stay with him?

She snorted and started back to her room. Why did she assume he wanted to stay with her? Maybe she was reading too much into this, maybe he was just trying to get into her pants. Pushing her hands into her pockets she made up her mind not to worry about anything else until she was faced with it.

A very feminine squeak escaped her before she could stop it. The stone wall up against her back and the warm body at her front had her worried for a moment, and then she heard his voice.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing?"

Looking up she met his eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about nor do I even care."

His head dropped and the warm breath caressed her neck, the voice deep and sexy whispered in her ear. "Yeah, well I care. Let's just clear things up, when I get you alone again." The kiss on her neck punctuated the statement, "and I'll get you alone again, you will be in the same condition as I found you."

His kisses brushed along her jaw until they reached her lips. His breath and lips were brushing against hers, "that means you won't be playing bed sheet games with Sergeant Luz."

Her lips parted in a gasp and his tongue brushed across her lower lip. Closing her eyes in expectation she quickly realized she was alone. Blinking twice she could only wonder if she'd dreamed the entire encounter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Berchtesgaden, Germany_

Exhaustion had been passed hours ago for all the truck drivers. First they had driven up a twisting winding road that made the roads in Italy look straight, then they'd backed part of the way down which had caused some problems with a few of the less experienced drivers, then they had driven back up another road that at points in the curves she was looking out into nothing.

Now all the men were lounging about or taking what wasn't nailed down. She had decided that the running board of her truck looked like a good place to relax. She had almost dozed off when someone kicked her boot.

"You know, most people would be interest in looting or drinking, but you would rather nap in the sun like a lizard. I worry about you."

Not even bothering to open her eyes, "yeah, well that makes two of us, I worry about me too."

Jim took a moment to study her, "you look exhausted, have you been sleeping?"

Sighing she opened her eyes, "no, too many things on my mind. Luz keeps hinting that he wants more from me."

Jim Frowned, "okay but I thought that was what you wanted, so why are you stressed over this?"

"I don't know. I thought it was and every time I'm sure Speirs does something that makes me unsure of my decision." Quickly she told him what had happened back in Landsberg.

Jim whistled, "well that's interesting, but why are you letting it bother you? I thought you didn't care?"

Court bit her lip and glanced shyly over at him. "Well I thought so too, but you know there's just something about him." She laughed, "maybe I'm just attracted to men that are bad for me."

"Yeah well, you need to make up your mind; the war isn't going to last forever you know." Jim heard the gravel crunch and jumped to his feet. "Well you better decide quickly because Luz is coming."

"Hey Jim. Court, can I talk to you, alone?"

Jim and Court exchanged looks quickly and then Court smiled, "sure lead the way."

George pulled her into a tunnel that led to the Eagle's Nest. Once he had them secluded he grabbed her hands and pulled her close, his lips finding hers softly coaxing her lips to part. After a moment he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I guess I've been kidding myself haven't I?"

Court couldn't' stop the tears, "I'm sorry George, I really do like you, I'm just not sure it's enough for either of us."

He pulled her into his harms holding her close. "Don't cry its okay I'm pretty sure I'll live from the heartbreak."

She giggled and slapped his arm, "yeah I'm sure you will. Now go on or you're going to miss out on all the good stuff."

Kissing her on the cheek one last time, "hey, go have some fun, and I hope whoever he is, he makes you happy."

Court watched him walk away then turned her back on the entrance and tried not to cry. What was wrong with her? She should be relieved, but why did she feel so bad?

When the hands landed on her shoulders she knew who it was and instead of the sadness she had been feeling anger was quickly pushing it aside.

Quickly wiping her eyes she tried to pull away only to have him tighten his grip holding her in place. Giving up she sighed and stood still, waiting to see what he wanted.

She felt his fingers rub against her neck and heard the shift of his boots brining him closer. She felt his breath against her ear just before she heard his voice. "What's wrong sweetheart? The war is over; shouldn't you be out celebrating instead of standing her crying?"

Ah, he'd been drinking she could smell it now, that explained his sudden softness toward her. "You know, there's a reason why people stand alone, it tends to be because they want to be alone." Again she gave a twist trying to free herself only to wince when he squeezed her shoulders again.

She felt his hands loosen and his fingers returned to stroking her neck. Once again he leaned in to speak his warmth and breathe causing her to shiver.

"Sweetheart, don't be sad. You know he really wasn't for you. Think about it, when I step near you, when I touch you, your pulse races." As if to further prove his point his lips replaced his fingers on her neck.

She clenched her hands at her side trying to not react. While she loved his touch, she hated the fact she couldn't control her reaction to him.

"I've never told you, but I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. You shocked and humbled me. But believe me; I want you more that words can say."

She couldn't contain the snort that escaped at his words. "Please Ron, how much have you had to drink? Too bad for you I've not had anything so there is no way I'll every believe you."

She felt his hands slide away and turned to face him. She couldn't see his face because he was backlit from the entrance. Frowning she was frustrated, she had no way of knowing what he was thinking without seeing his face.

Shaking her head she moved to step around him and only made it two steps before his arm went around her waist pulling her back to him. His free hand rose to touch her cheek, his fingertips tracing along her jaw. "I don't' say what I don't mean."

He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips, his fingers slowly tracing back along her jaw and down her neck. His kiss remained soft and slow, his tongue only tracing her lips. He seemed to be purposely keeping it soft and gentle.

She shocked herself by growling and using his uniform to pull him closer. Sliding on hand up his chest she grabbed his hair and pulled his head the direction she wanted it, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

She felt his hand tighten at her waist and relax. She was growing frustrated by his gentle touches, she longed for him to touch her like he had before.

Pulling back she was surprised to find they were both breathless. "What are you waiting for Ron, I thought you wanted me?"

He dropped his head to rest against hers, "I do want you, I'm just holding back because this isn't' the place to let myself go. Otherwise you'd be up against that wall and I wouldn't give a damn who came along."

Running a finger across her lips he smiled, "you also deserve better than that. When we do this, we're going to do it right." Kissing her nose he turned and left her standing alone in the tunnel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Zell Am See, Austria_

"Jim I'm telling you right now, I'm going to shoot him. He has me so frustrated I can't think."

Jim chuckled, "well then maybe you need to take charge." Casting a glance at her he only laughed harder at the pout on her face. "You already tried that huh? Don't worry, he'll be back."

"But I don't understand him. For the last couple of days he goes out of his way to touch me. Somewhere, but he won't come any closer."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "so what do you want the man to do, jump you in the middle of the street? He's waiting for the right time, hell you should be flattered not pissed."

Sticking her tongue out at him she settled back in the chair to pout. Obviously she wasn't making herself clear about her frustration level. She'd not had a good night's sleep in weeks, because every night she dreamed of that day in the tunnel. But at least in her dreams he finished his slow seduction.

She was lightly dozing when Luz burst into the room. "Hey you guys need to come, Grants been shot and Speirs might have lost it."

She and Jim exchanged looks and followed Luz over to where the rest of Easy was holding a man who looked like he'd taken a severe beating.

Ron currently had his weapon pulled and pointed at the man and all the men had stepped away from the man's chair expecting his brains to be on the wall any second.

When Court saw Ron backhand the man with the pistol she took a step forward only to be stopped by Jim. "Don't, he's too far gone, not to mention if you do anything everyone here will be suspicious."

Nodding her head her eyes never let Ron's back. When he finally holstered the weapon she could relax.

When Ron turned to leave she looked at Jim who gave her the nod to follow him. Waiting to give him a slight head start she followed him out the door. She barely caught a glimpse of him turning the corner and had to run to catch him. "Ron, please wait."

She saw him stop, his posture stiff and unapproachable. Walking slowly up behind him she put her hands on his shoulders and felt him draw a shaky breathe.

His voice came out a low growl, "Court you better be sure, because right now baby, you're playing with fire."

Laying her head against his back she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good, because I want to be burned."

She was disappointed when he unwrapped her arms and stepped out of her grasp, dropping her arms. She raised her hand to touch his back then dropped it back to her side. Turning she started to move away from him. She'd tried; she wasn't going to allow him to make a fool out of her again.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers. I only own Courtney and Jim.

Chapter10

_His voice came out a low growl, "Court you better be sure, because right now baby, you're playing with fire."_

_ Laying her head against his back she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good, because I want to be burned."_

_ She was disappointed when he unwrapped her arms and stepped out of her grasp, dropping her arms. She raised her hand to touch his back then dropped it back to her side. Turning she started to move away from him. She'd tried; she wasn't going to allow him to make a fool out of her again._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Zell Am See, Austria_

"Hey Ron I've been looking for you, Dick wanted me to check on Grant."

Court turned back and saw Nixon standing next to Ron. Looking between the two men she could see that Ron was frustrated. Had that been the reason he'd removed her arms?

Nixon glanced at her, "oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No. Davis was just reporting some information I'd asked for earlier today." Turning he faced her, "thanks Davis you can go."

While his voice was the same unemotional tone it always was, the wink he gave her took the sting out of his voice and actions. He'd done what he'd done because he'd seen Nixon.

"Uh, yes sir. Have a good night." When she turned her back she allowed a smile, he'd not pushed her away because he didn't want her, he'd pushed her away to keep them from getting caught.

The next morning she was working on her truck when she heard Jim calling her name.

"What! You know its rally early for you to be screeching like a fish wife."

Jim pulled her off the truck and swung her around in his arms. "You know if I wasn't in such a good mood I'd have to hurt you."

Court laughed, "okay put me down and you can tell me why you're in such a good mood."

"Nope can't tell you, you have to come with me, this is something better shown than told."

She shrugged, tossing down the wrench. "Okay, lead the way."

Once they were back to the room they shared, Jim covered her eyes. When she started to bat his hand away he grabbed her hand. "Nope, leave them covered. I promise you're going to love it."

She heard the door open and Jim began to push her inside. She heard the door close then Jim uncovered her eyes. "Okay you can open them now."

Blinking she tried to focus her eyes, standing in front of her was Sadie, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

The two women came together laughing and crying, both of them talking over each other. When Court pulled back she answered her own question when she noticed Sadie's stomach.

Putting her hand on the small bulge, "oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt. When's it due?"

Sadie put her arm around Jim, "should be some time around Christmas I think. But we wanted to be together when we told you."

Jim smiled, "yeah and well there's more. I'll be discharged in two days and we're heading home, I tried to get the Captain to let you go, but he said they needed you and well you are being moved to Berlin, so…"

Court sighed, "so you're telling me I'm leaving tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah, I know you have some things you might want to take care of so…"

"Well thanks for letting me know, uh, I'll talk to you later. Guess I need to go finish working on the truck."

When Court had left Sadie gave Jim a look. "Okay mister, what's going on that I'm missing?"

"Well see, she's still interesting in Speirs and he's, I think, interested in her and with her leaving…"

Sadie nodded, "I get it, it's now or never right?"

"Right." Jim smiled at his wife. "Well, enough about Court, why don't you come over here to this very soft bed and show me how much you love me."

Sadie laughed and pushed him toward the bed, "with pleasure."

The sun was setting by the time she'd made her decision. She would never see him again so tonight was her last chance.

She'd already packed her bags and loaded them into the truck so she wouldn't' have to worry about rushing in the morning. They were pulling out at seven, so if things worked tonight she could walk away in the morning.

It had taken some discreet research but she finally found which room was his. She knew he'd passed on the party at regiment, so they shouldn't be interrupted tonight. That was if there was something to interrupt.

Standing in front of his door her nerves were starting to undermine her desires. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door and waited.

When he opened the door her mouth suddenly went dry. He was only wearing pants and holy cow her mind couldn't think.

His chuckle had her finally pulling her eyes away from his chest and moving to his face.

"Well, to what do I owe this visit?"

Frowning she looked down the hall and then back at him. "Well do you think we could have this discussion out of the hall?"

Stepping back he waved her inside and shut the door, leaning back against the door he waited to see what she would do.

"Ron, I need to know, did you really mean what you said at the Eagle's Nest?"

She watched his eyes darken and he pulled away from the door and stopped in front of her. His hand brushed against her face and down her neck, coming to rest on her shoulder.

Leaning in he stopped short of her lips. Her eyes had slid closed, her lips parted in expectation.

She actually jumped when he spoke, his voice low and soft, "I told you sweetheart, I never say anything I don't mean."

His lips brushed against hers in the softest of kisses. Leaning forward she tried to deepen the kiss only to have him chuckle.

"Okay behave. I told you, we're going to do this right. Part of that is taking this slow." He ran his hands down her arms and grasped her hands. "That also means that I want this to be as painless as possible, so slow is better. The first thing I want you to do is close your eyes and just feel."

Whining she put her hands on his chest, "so what I can't touch?"

"Oh I didn't say you couldn't touch I just said you're not going to rush me. Now close your eyes."

Court closed her eyes. The first thing she felt was his lips on her neck. Soft kisses that progressed to her ear where he paused a moment, "when this is over, I'm never letting you have short hair again."

Her breath caught, his entire statement hinted that he wanted her more than tonight. Shit, now what was she going to do?

His lips covering hers stopped her thoughts. To hell with it, she was going to enjoy this and him while it lasted.

The kiss slowly began to deepen as his hands moved to her shirt, the buttons opening one by one till he was able to remove the shirt leaving her only in her t-shirt.

His hands on her hips began to push her backward, till the back of her knees met the bed. Dropping down, she felt him kneel between her knees.

She gasped as him mouth covered her breast through the shirt. Her hands moved to his head pulling him closer. She was moaning in pleasure before he pulled away and removed the shirt.

He returned to sucking and licking her breast as his hands moved to her pants.

"Ron please, give me a minute to catch my breath."

Chuckling against her skin, "nope, I want you strung very tight, it will make it easier. Trust me baby, you're going to enjoy this."

It seemed his hands and mouth were everywhere at once and it took her a moment to realize he'd removed all her clothing and his.

Opening her eyes she met his briefly before pulling him in to kiss him. When she felt his hand between her legs she pushed against it, begging him with her body for release.

He pulled his lips from hers and pushed her back on the bed, his mouth joining his hand between her legs.

From the first lick of his tongue he had her screaming his name as she came. Feeling completely drained, she felt him lift her further onto the bed and his body settled over hers. His hips fitting perfectly between her legs.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

She slowly complied, locking her ankles together at the small of his back.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt him begin to press inside her. She could see him sweating with the effort to hold back and not hurt her. The feeling of him entering her was somewhere between pleasure and pain.

They both felt him come up against the proof of her virginity. Bending down he kissed her deeply at the same time he surged inside her breaking through the barrier.

The scream of pain was lost in his kiss. He paused and waited letting her adjust to him being inside her.

Court felt the pain fade and the pleasure of being with him rise, moving her hips she heard him moan.

As he began to move she felt the pressure begin to build. His lips were on her neck again. "Courtney, baby, please, come for me sweetheart, one more time."

Relaxing her body she let the feelings rise and push her over the edge, her mouth finding his shoulder.

Ron felt her clench around him and her sharp teeth on his shoulder told him she'd found her release and he let himself go.

Rolling to his back without withdrawing from her, he draped her over him. Reaching up he ran his hand through her short hair and kissed her forehead.

"That was wonderful, thank you Ron." She sighed against his chest.

Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her, "yeah, well if you thought that was good, wait a few minutes and I'll show you how much better it can be."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bright light coming through the window woke her. Rolling over she realized she was in the bed alone. Checking her watch she saw she had about thirty minutes to dress and get to the motor pool.

Standing she began to search for her clothes. Bending and reaching she realized how sore she was. He'd made love to her several times last night. she only wished she'd been able to tell him she was leaving.

Glancing around she found a sheet of paper and quickly wrote a note trying to explain. Sighing she only hoped he wouldn't hate her, because from her perspective last night would live forever as the best. In fact she doubted any man would ever live up to his memory.

Quietly shutting the door behind her she ran to the motor pool and made it just in time to make her convoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Camp Bragg-November 1945_

"You know it's a crying shame that soldiers are still dying in Germany."

Ron was trying to focus on the reports in front of him and not what the soldiers were talking about. But when they began to talk about Germany they had his attention.

He had no idea why he couldn't let her memory go. She'd left him, when he'd come back he had no idea to describe the level of anger he'd felt. Shaking his head he realized that Jim had taken the brunt of it, but damn it, the woman left him.

"Yeah but you know this time it's even worse. All these guys were doing was trying to deliver supplies and they were run off the road by the Russians. Damn Ruskies, we'll end up fighting them yet, just wait and see."

Both men glanced up when Ron walked out of his office and grabbed the paper out of the soldier's hand.

He felt his world shift as he read the small story describing a vehicle accident where two soldiers had been killed in a rollover accident.

Gripping the paper tighter he lowered his eyes reading the names, already dreading what he'd see. Praying in his mind that it wouldn't be her he sagged against the desk as he read the names; Sergeant Court Davis and Corporal Mike Devens.

Licking his lips he looked at the soldier closest to him. "How old is this paper?"

"Sir?"

"Damn it, when did this accident happen?"

"Oh, it was last month sir."

Ron dropped the paper and returned to his office. She was dead, had died last month and no one had told him. the voice in his head reminded him that why would anyone have told him, Jim didn't know where he was.

Dropping his head in his hands he thought about Jim. He felt sorry for the man; he'd lost someone that was like a sister.

Frowning he tried to think. Where had she told him she was from? It was somewhere up North, Vermont, that's where she was from maybe he should go and see Jim. Making up his mind he began to outline his trip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Burlington, Vermont-December 1945_

Courtney eased herself down on the couch. The ribs still hurt if she twisted the wrong way, but at least they and her arm were healing. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and tried to take a deep breath. Wincing she quickly decided that deep breaths were a bad idea.

"Oh Courtney you're up. Sweetie, can you take James while I finish in the kitchen?"

Courtney patted the couch beside her, "drop the little sweetie right here. I think I can manage him."

Sadie laid the baby down and kissed his head. He'd been born last month and he'd ruled the house ever since.

Jim came in from outside carrying a load of firewood. "You know, the snows really coming down. We are definitely going to have a white Christmas. Hey, what are you doing down stairs?"

Courtney made a face, "I'm tired of lying about. Besides, I do feel better and I want to be down stairs where everything's going on."

Jim laid the wood down and went to sit beside her. Reaching out he brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know, I can't believe how quickly you hair's grown. It looks good."

Wrinkling her nose, "yeah well it's got a ways to go yet."

He ran his finger down the pink scare along her hairline. "How's the headaches?"

"A little better, if I'm not focusing too hard they aren't that bad. They told me they'd get better."

Jim nodded and moved back to the fireplace adding a few more logs. "You know I was just curious, are you going to try and find him?"

He heard her snort, "I don't think that would be a good idea. From what you told me I'd rather not face that."

Sighing he turned to face her. "Did you ever consider he might have heard you're dead?"

"Nah, besides it wasn't' my idea, blame the Army." She giggled, "I really wish you could have seen the brasses faces when they found out I was a woman. They just figured it was easier to kill Court Davis that try and explain how he was a she and had served for three years." She sighed, "you know, there's no way he found out. It was only released in Europe and you said he was already back in the states."

"Yeah, but didn't you care about him?"

"Jim stop, you're making my head hurt."

He held up his hands, "okay you win, for now any way."

The knock on the door drew his attention. Grinning over at her, "please don't get up, I'll get the door."

Courtney shook her head. Sometimes she wished she still had her weapon. She could hear voices from the door but closed her eyes trying to stop the headache. She couldn't concentrate too long without one coming on.

Jim was pleased with himself as he headed for the door. Courtney was out of her bed and smiling again, he had a beautiful wife and baby boy. Everything was right with the world till he opened the door.

The last person he'd expected to see was Ronald Speirs standing on his doorstep. "Ron what are you doing here?"

Ron smirked, "well freezing my ass off right now, can I come in?"

"Sure, get out of the snow." Jim stepped aside and let Ron in shutting the door.

Ron shifted his weight and tried to find the right way to start. Sighing he just started, "I wanted to come and see you and would have been her sooner but I just heard the news."

Jim frowned puzzled for a moment, "what news?"

"About Courtney, I'm sorry about her death, probably more than you realized."

Jim started to laugh and couldn't stop He was laughing so hard that Sadie came to see what was going on, "Jim what's wrong with you?"

Still unable to catch his breath, he waved a hand in Ron's direction.

Sadie smiled and extended her hand, "hi, I'm Sadie, Jim's wife."

"Ron Speirs, I knew Courtney and Jim in Europe. I wanted to stop and offer my condolences."

Sadie looked between the two men, "for what?"

This time Jim answered, "on Courts death. He only recently heard."

Sadie lifted an eyebrow, "oh I see. Hmm, well that's…well come on in Ron."

Jim and Sadie let Ron lead the way. Sadie could hear Courtney humming to James. They knew the exact moment he saw her.

Courtney had picked James up when he began to fuss. Cradling him in her good arm she hummed a song she'd heard Sadie sing. Without looking up, "so who was at the door?"

Jim coughed, "well interesting thin, someone came looking for Court."

"Really, did you tell them he's dead?"

"Well the interesting thing about that is, he already knew."

Courtney shrugged, "okay then. Sadie you probably need to take him, he feels a little…" She'd raised her head to look at Sadie and saw him instead.

Sadie moved between them and took the baby. Stopping next to Ron she laid her hand on his arm gaining his attention. "Please go easy on her; she gets severe headaches very easily since the accident." He nodded his head and focused back on Courtney.

Sadie pulled her husband from the room leaving the two of them alone.

Ron walked over and sat beside her, "so there really was a wreck." He gently ran his finger down the scar.

"Yes, there was a wreck and the soldier with me died. I don't remember it. The next thing I remember is waking up in England with a severe concussion, broken arm and several ribs. Why are you here Ron?"

He laughed and rubbed his face. "Well I was coming to see Jim and tell him how sorry I was but lucky me to find you alive and well."

Courtney laughed, "so if you're just glad I'm alive, does that mean you're not mad over Zell Am See?"

He frowned, "I never said that, I was really upset and when I came back and you were gone."

"Ron I'm sorry, I was going to…"

He put his finger against her lips, "I'm over it, but I'm not over you." Holding his hand up to stop her, "before you say anything else let me say what I would have said had you been there that morning."

He took her good hand in his, "I care for you very deeply and I want to the chance to know you better. So how do you feel about moving South?"

Courtney was laughing and crying at the same time, "well I like warm weather, so yeah I think that would be good."

Ron kissed her gently and ran his hand through her hair. "This is going to get longer isn't it?"

Courtney smiled and kissed him again, "yeah about the time our first child is born it should met with your approval."

"Damn woman, already planning kids and not even married to me yet. Glad to see you're confident."

Smiling she put her hand on his chest. "No not confident, I just know how good you are at the practice so it'll be only a matter of time."

Ron smiled, "well I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do."

"So why don't you carry me upstairs and let's celebrate."

Ron kissed her hard and easily picked her up. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
